


The Things We Choose

by AgentLin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be gentle or he’ll have your head.”</p><p>    Felicity heard someone speak but she wasn’t sure who, but the voice did sound familiar. There were footsteps and suddenly she was gently picked up and carried. Next thing she knew she was being sat down somewhere else that was just as comfortable. Her hands and legs were untied but no one removed the blindfold.</p><p>    More footsteps were heard and then there was the creaking of a door closing. Felicity stayed seated, frozen,  not sure of what to do. After a little bit she figured she was alone. Slowly she reached up and removed her blindfold. Then she nearly panicked.</p><p>    She immediately recognized the design of the room. She was in Nanda Parbat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

    Felicity unlocked the door to her house and the door swung open. She sighed in relief before she walked in. It had been a hard day at work since Ray wanted to update his suit in a whole new way and the whole entire day had been stressful. She wished she could just come home to Oliver but he was long gone. Having been lost in the mountains of Nanda Parbat never to be seen again. Now the man named Al Sah-Him has his features, his scars, his face and is the man who stands where Oliver Queen once did.

    She walked into her home and threw her purse on the couch. It would be easier to take it to her room but she was just all kinds of tired. All she wanted was a nice hot shower and the comfort of her bed. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Then she made her way past the kitchen table and down the hall to her room.

    But then she heard something. Something so small like a change in the wind. Working with Team Arrow had given her some form of a spidey sense. Whatever was going on now she knew it wasn’t good. She reached over and grabbed a trophy she had on the table. She heard small little steps behind her then made her move. She swung back the trophy but a man in a black suit grabbed her arm and then there was a bag over her head.

♥♥♦♥♥

    Eventually the bag over her head was taken off and replaced with a blindfold. Her hands were tied as well and so were her legs. She was completely helpless and she had no idea what was going on. Sadly she knew she hadn’t been conscious for the first part of her captivity. She had felt a small pin prick in the back of her neck and then she fell asleep.

    Even though she rather not admit it she felt more refreshed now, glad to have had some kind of sleep, even if it was forced upon her. Now that she was conscious she started to become more aware of things. First off she wasn’t tied in rope but a really soft fabric, still tight and effective though. Same feeling from her blindfold and then she realized she wasn’t being carried by anyone.  

    There were no arms holding her and she wasn’t being dragged anywhere. She was sitting...on something very comfortable and she also felt that she was moving. Like whatever she was on was being carried by others. She heard fire burning from both sides but by the sound she could tell they were small flames. Then there was the sound of a door opening. A few steps later she felt herself being lowered.

“Be gentle or he’ll have your head.”

    Felicity heard someone speak but she wasn’t sure who, but the voice did sound kind of familiar. There were footsteps and suddenly she was gently picked up and carried. Next thing she knew she was being sat down somewhere else that was just as comfortable. Her hands and legs were untied but no one removed the blindfold.

    More footsteps were heard and then there was the creaking of a door closing. Felicity stayed seated, frozen, not sure of what to do. After a little bit she figured she was alone. Slowly she reached up and removed her blindfold. Then she nearly panicked.

    She immediately recognized the design of the room. She was in Nanda Parbat. The bed was beautiful and multiple candles illuminated the room. What she saw hanging on the right wall confused her all the more. The room had a balcony that allowed her to see outside. The sky was dark and cloudy so it was obviously night. Her eyes fell on the door and she stormed over. She swung both doors open and stepped outside.

    Members of the league stood by her door and once she was out they stepped in front of her. It was obvious they weren’t gonna let her leave the room and then she recognized one of the soldiers. It was Maseo or Sarab, whatever he wanted to call himself.

“You.” Felicity said pointing to him, “Come here.”

    He did what she asked and joined her back in the room. He closed the door behind him and stood by it with his hands behind his back.

“How can I help you my lady.” he said,

“My lady? What the heck. I wanna know what’s going on here.”

“Are your room accommodations not to your pleasing?” 

Felicity almost laughed at his words, “ _My_ room...I don’t have time for games Maseo…”

“My name is Sarab.”

“Yea, okay sure, I wanna know why I’m here. Against my will. I was kidnapped. Wait how long have I been here, what day is it.”

    She had gone on with a little babbling but then calmed herself because she knew she needed to stop. Maseo just stood there patiently waiting for her to calm herself.

“Answer me.” Felicity demanded,

“It has only been a few hours since you were last in Starling City. And you are here by orders from the demon's head.”

“Why?”

    She really didn’t have time for cryptic language. She was in the last place she’d want to be in the whole world. All she wanted to do was go home and panic about all this later as the realization that she was in the same building with Al Sah-Him nearly made her cry.

“Al Sah-Him has finished his training and will ascend to his throne as heir to the demon.” Maseo said,

“A throne he ascended to by taking Nyssa al Ghul and killing her.” Felicity snapped,

“Nyssa is not dead. Al Sah-Him made it clear no one threatens his position in the league. Her blood was not spilled in a manner that would end in her death.”

“Then what happened?”

“Ra’s spoke to her and came to an agreement. During a blood ritual Al Sah-Him truly took the name al Ghul and Nyssa resented hers. Now she is Nyssa Raatko.”

“What did she get out of this agreement?”

“Her beloved Ta-er al-Asfer, Canary, as you would call her.”

“Wait Sara is alive.”

“She was resurrected by order of Ra’s. Now Sara and Nyssa have left Nanda Parbat never to return or interfere with league business.”

“Oh my god.”

    Felicity sat down on the bed as she processed everything. Nyssa was alive and now so was Sara and they were off who knows were living a happy life. But why hasn’t anyone in Starling heard of the news. Guess another part of the agreement was disappearing from loved one’s as well.

    Maseo stayed where he was. He didn’t say anything and he just waited on her. She might have cried or at least would have tried to call someone and tell them what was going on but her phone had been in her purse. In a way she was stranded there without anyone knowing where she was. But her original question had yet to be answered. She stood up again and went to Maseo.

“Ra’s wants me here, why?”

“It is custom that the demon's head be allowed to keep one good thing from his or her previous life. Something to anchor them to their mission and be a reminder of the leagues good intentions.”

“Hilarious.”

“Ra’s keeps the ashes of his loved ones in his living quarters.”

“Listen Maseo…”

“Sarab.”

“Alright, listen Sarab nothing makes sense and you haven’t answered my question. Now I’m going to ask you one more time. Why am I here?”

“Al Sah-Him has finished his training…”

“Sarab!” Felicity yelled,

“If you’ll let me finish my lady.” She nodded her head, “Now that Al Sah-Him has finished his training and is now heir to the demon he was allowed to keep one good thing from his past life as his reminder.”

“And.” Felicity pried,

“He choose _you_.”

    The words and their meaning did not register right away. It took a while before she finally realized what they meant. Sarab could see her reaction and knew she was speechless.

“I will send the servants in to help you prepare.”

    He bowed to her before leaving the room. Felicity still couldn’t say anything. She wasn’t really sure what she could say or do in the situation. The doors opened again and three ladies came in and stood in a line. They didn’t say anything and just had their heads bowed down.

    When everything finally settled she went to sit down on the bed again. It was extremely comfortable and super soft. She would love to sleep on it even if it was just once but she was too awake, too in shock to sleep. After a minute she sat up and stared to her right.

    And there it was hanging so beautifully and flawlessly on a stand. Made to her perfection and with such amazing designs. She stood up from the bed and looked at it. A little smile creeped on her face as she felt the fabric. Such smooth silk and she’d never felt anything like it before.

    Then everything came full circle. In a little while she’d see Al Sah-Him again even if she really didn’t want to. But she was there on Ra’s orders on behalf of Al Sah-Him, but maybe it wasn’t on his behalf. The silk she held in her hands was by far the most expensive and that it was what her _wedding_ dress was made of. She was in Nanda Parbat now as bride to the demon's head.


	2. Honeymoon

    After some long thinking Felicity took off her jacket, which she was still wearing. She then took off her glasses and placed them on the night stand.

“May we assist you my lady.” one of the servants asked still keeping her head down,

    She probably would prefer to change herself, but she knows getting prepared for a wedding always required help.

“Yes. That would be lovely.”

    The ladies immediately perked up and began surrounding her. They helped her take off her clothes and neatly placed them off to the side. Occasionally Felicity would glance at the right wall. There was something there being covered by a black sheet. She tried to ignore it but her gaze always fell on it.

“Excuse me, do you know what that is?” she asked the ladies surrounding her,

“It is a gift from Al Sah-Him.”

“A gift?”

    She didn’t really know what that meant. The ladies stripped her down completely and changed her into some different underwear and bra. Again the clothing there was extremely comfortable. One of the ladies grabbed a robe from the dresser and helped Felicity into it.

    Then they had her sit in front of a mirror while one brushed her hair, one did her makeup and the other did her nails. She had never been treated like that before and she had to admit that she liked it a lot. But she didn’t want to be a total bitch.

“Um...what are your names?” she asked,  

“I am Nira.” the lady brushing her hair said,

    She had long hair like Felicity but it was black as night, yet it shined in the light. And she noticed that the ladies all wore the same black dress with golden swirls.

“And you?” Felicity asked as she looked at the lady doing her makeup,

“Jackie.”

    Jackie wore a veil over her head so only her facial features could be seen. Then Felicity looked to the one doing her nails. Her nails had never looked that gorgeous and before she could ask the lady answered.

“I’m Thoshi.”

    Her hair was long as well and wavy with a caramel brown color. They were all quite otherwise and Felicity started to noticed how well they were at their job.

“How long have all of you been here?” she asked,

“Around five years.” Nira answered, “We used to serve Nyssa.”

“Oh.”

    She wasn’t sure how to feel about that but she had already in a way accepted the proposal since she was preparing. When they finished with her they started getting her dressed. First they helped her into the gown. It wasn’t completely white or puffy like your average wedding dress. It was mostly black with some gold flower and fern leaf designs at the bottom and down the middle. It was quite lovely.

    The dress had long black sleeves which felt nice against her skin. Behind her were a bunch of laces and Jackie was the one who was gently tightening them. It was definitely different than a normal wedding dress. 

    And she was right to assume it fit her perfectly. She had to admit that was a little bit creepy. Nira fixed hair and then carefully placed the wedding veil on her head. Like the dress it wasn’t your average wedding veil. No part of it was meant to go over her face. It just flowed to her sides a little below her waist line with the same designs on the edges.

    A few more touches on makeup and some fixing of the dress with the addition of a few priceless jewelry and done. Felicity stood in front of the mirror and gasped. She had never looked so beautiful that she barely recognized the woman in the mirror. She hoped one day she’d get married, this was still it, marriage just in a completely different manner.

    First off there was no bachelor party and big hangover before hand. No huge party and obviously family and friends weren’t around. It would be some form of a private ceremony, with only league members present. Sounds like some horrible wedding, but she didn’t mind since it was Oliver after all.

    Once Felicity was ready she was led to the temple. As soon as she stepped through the doorway the league members lined up on her sides pulled out their swords and lifted them up forming an arch. Felicity flinched at first thinking they were gonna hurt her. But nothing bad happened it was just now she had to walk under a bunch of sharp swords.

    Finally her gaze fell on Oliver. He wore some black uniform with a sash over his right shoulder. This was nowhere near a normal wedding. She walked down the aisle just keeping her emotions contained. Real wedding, league wedding or not, a wedding is a wedding and this was hers.

    When she reached Oliver everything around her stopped. Marrying Oliver had been one of many fantasies she had, but it didn't go down the same way.

“Oli…” but then her words faltered,

    As she looked at Oliver with that cold look on his face she became present in the moment. She wasn’t marrying Oliver to be exact but the man who stood before her, Al Sah-Him. The joy of the moment began to fade and she hung her head and corrected herself. “I mean Al Sah-Him.”

    The worst silence filled the room and tears started to build up. She had hoped this would be a happy occasion but it wasn’t. She wasn’t even standing before Oliver. Just the empty shell Ra’s had created that called himself Al Sah-Him.

“No.”    

    Two letters, but just one word and she knew. It was just the tiniest of words said in a whisper but she heard. Oliver reached over and took her hand in his then placed his other hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so she could see him.

    Tears stung her eyes as she looked at him. This time there was a difference. His face may have that cold demeanor but his eyes. In those blue eyes she could see Oliver. He lightly brushed away the tear that slid down her face.

“To the league I am Al Sah-Him Warith al Ghul heir to the demon. Destined to one day be reborn as Ra’s al Ghul. But to you and always you, I am Oliver Queen.”

    A million emotions, a million thoughts rushed through her but she had no way of expressing them. The ceremony was meant to be taken seriously but now she was truly happy. Happy to know that Oliver was still alive, still with her and she still had him.

    They held hands as they stared at each other lovingly. Ra’s came in with the priestess from before and they both calmed themselves and became serious. Then the ceremony continued. It wasn’t a formal wedding but something else entirely.

    The priestess started speaking with words she had never heard at a wedding but they still had the same meaning. And Felicity swore she saw Ra’s grin. 

“There is no vow more sacred, nor covenant more holy than the one between man and woman.” the priestess began, “With this ceremony your souls are bound together forever joined. You will never be free, you will always be held captive by your love for each other. And for this shared life we offer blessings, barakas.”

    Everyone bowed their heads and Felicity just followed along. Then the priestess held out her hands. Oliver placed his right hand over hers with his palm facing up. Then Felicity reached out to the other priestess's hand. The priestess placed her hand over Oliver’s and they intertwined their fingers.

“The union is sealed.”

    After the ceremony Oliver took her back to her room, their room. She was still wearing the dress and he was still in his uniform. Once the door was shut behind them she ran up to Oliver and hugged him.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” she said through tears, “I thought I had lost you forever.”

Oliver laughed a bit as he hugged back, “No, I’m right here.”

    They stayed in an embrace for a lot longer than was necessary but Felicity was afraid to let go. Afraid to lose him all over again. But she pulled herself together and calmed herself. They broke from the hug and Felicity wiped away her tears. Then she slapped Oliver.

“Felicity! What was…”

“What were you think!” Felicity shouted, “You can’t just have someone kidnapped and brought to you! Do you have any idea how terrified I was!”

“I imagined you would be.”

“Yea, especially since I knew the Arrow wasn’t around to save me.”

“Your kidnapping was not my idea.” Oliver countered, “Ra’s said he’d retrieve you. I didn’t think he’d kidnap you.”

“Yea, like that one time I didn’t actually think you’d shoot Barry with some arrows as part of training.”

“I’m sorry.”

    Oliver got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was still a bit distraught as everything else besides the wedding came into focus. But she was with Oliver, the real Oliver so she felt that things would be okay.

“Can’t we just forget about the hows and whys and just enjoy what we have. Enjoy this, enjoy us.”

    With his hands on her waist he started lightly turning her to the sides. He was smiling at her, a smile she hadn’t seen in so long. She couldn't help but smile back and nod.

“Okay.” she whispered, 

    One of Oliver’s hands started undoing the strings of her dress that held it together. He was slow and gentle as if painting a masterpiece. She mirrored his actions and undid the belt on his waist and his sash fell to the floor. Then she started undoing the knots of his shirt.  

    Oliver pushed the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders revealing her soft skin underneath. She did the same as she pushed Oliver’s shirt back and let it slide down his arms. Feeling both the smooth and rough parts of his chest. They helped the other undress till they were in nothing but their underwear.

    He leaned in to kiss her but Felicity made the final move smashing their lips together. They had done this before but there was a difference this time. The kiss was needier than before. Both having missed the others touch. Oliver lifted her off the ground, one arm wrapped around her waist the other beneath her.

    She wrapped her legs around him as he slowly walked towards the bed. This time he laid her down beneath him and they both broke the kiss as they caught their breath. In the moment it didn’t matter where they were or how it is they came to be there. The past didn’t matter and the future wasn’t scary.

    They had that moment. A moment where it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. Not Ra’s, not Al Sah-Him, not the league, not whatever was happening in Starling. The moment was just for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

   ♥♥♦♥♥

    That night they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Felicity laid on her left side with her back pressed against Oliver’s chest. His arm was over her and holding her close. It had been too long since the two had been together in such a way. But the morning was different.

“Felicity.” a soft whisper stirred her sleep,

    She opened one eye but then immediately closed it. Her back was to the window but it was morning and the sun was shining in. When she had opened her eye the light was reflecting off something and it was too much brightness for her eyes to adjust to so quickly.

“Felicity.” there was the whisper again and she knew it was from Oliver,

    This time she slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light. She saw Oliver, well only his head. He had his chin propped up on the edge of the bed so he looked kind of silly. He smiled at her and his eyes shined with the light hitting them.

“Good morning.” he whispered,

“Hi.” Felicity said but then her eyes fell on what was next to Oliver,

    She jolted awake and sat up. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She stared down at the ring in the small black square case. It was a wedding ring, her wedding ring. It was gold with three small emerald diamonds on it, the middle one being slightly bigger.

“Oliver.” was all she could say,

    He stood up and grabbed the ring. He then sat down on the bed next to Felicity and held it up to her.

“I know we are technically married but I still felt it was appropriate for you to have a ring.”

“Green diamonds, huh?”

“That also felt appropriate.”

“Oh Oliver, it’s beautiful.”

    He took the ring out of the case and grabbed Felicity’s hand. He placed the ring on her finger then leaned in to kiss her cheek. Felicity just kept staring at it. So beautiful and a little bit funny.

“Hey I have to do something in the morning.” Oliver said,

“What is it?” Felicity asked,

“Early morning training with Ra’s. I won’t be long, so you should go back to sleep or do something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know that’s up to you.”

    Oliver got off the bed and opened up another wardrobe in the room. There was two, one for her and the other for Oliver. She stayed in bed as she watched him change from her Oliver to Al Sah-Him. It was a little bit intimidating seeing him dressed like that. But she knew Oliver was there underneath the armor.

    In a joking manner Oliver bowed down to Felicity before leaving the room. Felicity just stayed sitting in her bed for a while before grabbing her robe and going out to the balcony the room had. There was a nice morning breeze and the sun was shining even more so she could see out for miles.

    Though there wasn’t much to see besides the sky and mountains. The place was so out in the middle of nowhere. But there was some form of peacefulness there. Something she could surely get used to. Then the door opened and Jackie came in with a food tray.

“Breakfast my lady.”

“Oh...thanks.”

    She placed the tray on the table in the corner of the room then bowed before she left and Felicity felt a bit awkward. Was she royalty to these people now. Oliver bowed as a joke but the other day Sarab bowed and now Jackie. Felicity smiled a bit kind of liking the idea of being a queen. Not just Mrs. Queen but a Queen, a real Queen. Now her last name was also funny to her.

    She ate breakfast and stayed in the room all day in her robe. Even though she was...on good terms with Ra’s she still didn’t know the place well. And would rather not embarrass herself by getting lost in it. She’d ask Oliver for a proper tour of the place later.

    After looking out at the same landscape for a few more hours Felicity began exploring the room even more. There were another set of doors in the room and she opened them. Bathroom obviously with a huge jacuzzi sized tub for cleaning up. But she decided she’d rather bathe later, with Oliver.

    Back in the room her gaze fell on the black cloth hiding something on the wall. She had completely forgot about it throughout the day but here she was now just standing in front of it. Slowly she reached for it and grasped the fabric. Not at all surprising it was soft. Then she pulled it down.

    She could expect there to be a portrait or some kind of painting on the wall. That was very believable but the painting itself was surprising. It was her in her wedding dress with Oliver in his suit. That painting was there even before Felicity put the dress on so what the heck. Just then the door opened and Oliver came in.

    Felicity turned around to him and she just pointed at the painting. He froze a bit when he saw it. He pulled back his hood and walked up next to her.

“So that’s what was under there.” Oliver said,

“Wait, you didn’t know what it was. I was told it was a present from you.”

“Not me, this was Ra’s idea.”

“So the demon's head does have a sense of humor.”

“Yes, I suppose he does.”

    Felicity turned herself around and started taking off Oliver’s clothes. Him looking like a league member was weird and she would not have that now. He didn’t question her and just began helping in removing his clothes.

“Have you been in a robe all day?” he asked,

“Yea, didn’t feel like going out.”

“Lovely.”

    Oliver removed the robe and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around and she laughed. Then he caught sight of the open door leading to the bathroom and then saw the running water.

“Care for a bath my lady?” he asked as he put her down,

“I was hoping you’d say something like that.”

    He lifted her up again and held her there as they both went into the other room to wash up. It was by far more relaxing than Felicity could have imagined which then ended with both of them having a drink on the balcony. The night had a cool breeze and Felicity just stared at Oliver. 

“What?” Oliver asked with a smile,

“I don’t know about you, but this has felt like a honeymoon.”

“How so?”

“Big fancy room, amazing food, room service, jacuzzi bath and you. Oliver Queen, not what was it, Warith al Ghul.”

“Actually it's Al-Bin al Ghul now, son of the demon.”

“So you got a promotion but still the same destiny.”

Another smile from Oliver but then it faltered a bit, “That reminds me. Sarab and a group of league members will be taking you back to Starling tomorrow morning.”  

“What, why?”    

    Felicity felt a bit of panic. Was this some joke? Kidnap her and bring her to Nanda Parbat to marry Oliver to only then have her sent back to Starling.

“So you can say good-bye.” Oliver said and she relaxed,

“Oh.” She took another sip of her drink, “How long do I have?”

“That’s entirely up to you. Take a few days, weeks, months even.”

“Okay.”

    Tears stung her eyes and she dropped her glass. Oliver immediately put his down and grabbed Felicity.

“Hey what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.” Felicity said sounding breathless, “It’s just...I don’t know how to say goodbye.”

    Oliver pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shirt. He brushed her hair and rocked her to the sides gently calming her. He kissed her forehead and tightened his embrace. 

“Then don’t say goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by very popular demand, thanks for all the comments just wow so I obviously gotta keep going right. Anyway I wanted to update sooner but I really wanted to see the wedding on Arrow first so yea. But anyway I hope you stick with me in this cuz you have no idea how much I have planned for this story. Now I don't know much about the league of assassins so I think I may be doing some OOC things, sorry? But yea I hope you guys keep reading and commenting, I love me some feedback and just out of curiosity would any of you like a little Ra's vs. Barry thing, the idea popped into my head a while ago and I wanna do it but I'm not sure. Thanks for the love kiddos and I hope you're enjoying the story.


	3. Journey Home

    Felicity was nervous and she had to admit she was still afraid that she was gonna lose Oliver all over again. But in the morning he assured her that she would be coming back, when she was ready. The league would just be escorting her and keeping her safe.

    Sarab and another handful of league members took her to the outbacks of the fortress. There was a small jet there and she was surprised. She knew the league was very old fashioned but they did uses cell phones sometimes. So she had no idea if the jet belonged to the league or not.

    She didn’t ask and just got on board. Again she didn’t know if the pilot was a league member or not but it didn’t matter. The jet was pretty fancy like the one she had gotten on when Oliver accepted Ra’s offer. The flight would be a few hour but she felt some form of comfort in going home and knowing she still had Oliver.

    Sarab stayed with her during the flight but remained silent. He didn’t speak unless Felicity asked him. She had no idea where the other league members had gone but they were masters of stealth so she was still safe.

    When they landed in Starling the sun had just set and darkness was settling in. They were at the airport and she just stood their for a while. She still had no idea how she had gotten to Nanda Parbat but at least this time she knew how she’d be getting back.

“So what happens now?” Felicity asked,

“You are free to roam the city and meet with loved ones to say your goodbyes.” Sarab said,

    They had all gotten off the jet. Felicity didn’t have anything with her but she was wearing the same clothes from before. Sarab stood in front of the jet with the league members behind him.

“Yea I know but what about all of you?”

“We will be keeping a close eye on you. Don’t worry, you will always be safe my lady.”

“Okay.”

    Felicity turned around and began walking towards the main building so she could get into the city. She didn’t go far before another question popped into her head. She turned around to speak but just left her mouth open.

    The league members were already gone and she was alone. That’s how it felt but she knew better. She looked around the empty place but there was nothing. She knew that the league was there,  just hiding in the shadows.

    She just sighed and returned to her normal trajectory. Since it was late not many people were around so she easily went through security. And as she was leaving the building one of the security guards handed her a purse, her purse. She took it from him and looked through it.

    Keys, phone, wallet and everything else. It was the same purse she had thrown on her couch when she got home the other day. She smiled at the guard and then walked out. Someone from the league had obviously taken her purse and thought it funny to have a security guard just give it to her.

    But at least now she had the necessities to survive the concrete jungle. The day before when she was told she would be going back to Starling she had no idea what she’d do. But during the plane ride she planned it all out.

    It would have been easy to catch a cab to her destination but she wanted to walk. To enjoy the city streets since it was probably the last time she’d walk them. Walking in heels did hurt but she had a lot of practice and it was worth it.

    When she got to where she wanted to be she stood frozen in front of the door for a while. It hadn’t occurred to her to call first or to think about how worried everyone might be. But she pulled herself together and knocked on the door. John opened the door and froze at the sight of Felicity.

“Hi.” Felicity said shyly with a small wave,

John smiled and pulled her into a hug that lifted her off the ground, “Where have you been. Everyone’s been worried sick.”

“Nanda Parbat.” Felicity choked out,

He immediately put her down, “What?!”

“It’s a long story.”

    John invited her in and Lyla was glad to see she was alright. She was just in time for dinner and was invited to stay. She gladly did thinking dinner with the Diggle’s...kind of funny when you say it, but dinner sounded nice.

    It was a nice meal and seeing Sara was an added bonus. Nothing seemed different in the moment but everything really was. Once they all finished dinner and the small talk,  the big question popped in.

“Felicity, what were you doing in Nanda Parbat?” asked John, “Don’t tell me you were desperate to see Oliver.”

“It wasn’t that. The other day when I got home late the league was sort of waiting for me.”

“What do you mean?”

Felicity was a little shy about what to say next, “They kidnapped me in a sense and took me to Nanda Parbat.”

“They what! Did they hurt you?” John’s voice was rising,

“No, not at all. They were very gentle.” Felicity assured, “Ra’s had ordered them to be careful and to not hurt me.”

“Why would the league kidnap you in the first place?” Lyla asked,

“According to Sarab it’s league tradition for the demon's head to keep something from his previous life. I was told Ra’s keeps the ashes of his loved ones.”

“But what does this have to do with you.”

“Oliver has finished his training and has ascended to being Ra’s heir so he got to choose something from his previous life to keep.”

“And he chose you.” John said and leaned back in his seat, “That partially explains the ring.”

“Oh yea right.” Felicity lifted up her hand to show them the ring,

“So now you’re married to Oliver.” said Lyla,

“Yup, in the league anyway. Oliver gave me the ring since he felt it was appropriate.”

“So we’re now speaking to Ms. Queen.” said John smirking,

“Yes, you can say that.”

“So if you’re married to Oliver what are you doing back in Starling.”

Felicity sighed and looked down at the table, “I came here to say goodbye. It’s a small little trip.” She looked up and did her best to smile, “But I’m not entirely alone. I’m sure there are some league members outside the building watching over me.”

“They sound like guardian angels.” Lyla joked,

“Well I suppose that's their job. So yea, tomorrow I’m going to go find Laurel and give her the news.”

“What news?” John asked,

“That Oliver didn’t actually kill Nyssa and that Sara was resurrected.”

“Wait Sara’s back.”

“Yea, Ra’s did that in order to get Nyssa to give up the title heir to the demon. And I’ll also have to apologies to Laurel on Oliver’s behalf for kidnapping her.”

“Care to explain why he did that.” Lyla said,

“He would have simply taken Nyssa but then Laurel interfered and obviously she cared for Nyssa and vice versa. And also to keep us out of that. He knew Nyssa was a person of honor and would not involve us if the matter could simply be resolved with her turning herself in.”

“I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you either way.”

“Yea. But anyway it’s late and I should be getting home.”

    Felicity got up from the table and thanked John and Lyla for dinner. John asked her to stay but she did really wanna go home so he offered to drive her. She agreed and thanked John. On the drive they talked like old times and relived some of their best times together.

    When they go to her house Felicity stayed in the car a lot longer than was necessary. She wasn’t good at goodbyes and Oliver told her it would be easier if she didn’t say it. But doubt started to fill her head on whether she really wanted to go back.

“You okay?” John asked,

“I don’t know.”

“Hey, I won’t even try to understand what’s going on with you but I want to thank you.”

Felicity turned to him, “For what?”

“For being in my life and for coming to my doorstep to tell me Nyssa and Sara are still breathing. For assuring me Oliver didn’t kill anyone and that he too in fact is still alive. No matter what you choose to do you’ll always be my friend.”

    Felicity smiled and leaned over to hug him. She got out of the car and thanked him for the ride. She went up the steps to her door when she heard John calling out to her.

“Do try and find a way to visit.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

    He stayed outside till Felicity opened the door to her house and went inside. Her home was just the way she left it or the way she was forced to leave it. She went to her room and sat down on her bed. There was still so much she needed to do. Pack some clothes, say goodbye to others, find some way to explain all this to her mom and then their was Barry.  

    Instead Felicity decided to take a shower and then sleep. Showering was different than the last time she had washed up and definitely more lonely. Even after she changed into her pjs and got into bed she felt odd. Just the other night she was sleeping with Oliver on a super soft bed.

    Just one night with Oliver and it became a habit. The bed was emptier even though it’s always been that way for her. Tomorrow would be a new day and she already had it all planned out she just hoped nothing went wrong cuz in her life things always could.

♥♥♦♥♥  

    The next morning she treated it like any other. She did some morning workout, had breakfast, showered, brushed her teeth, changed into something else and then went off to work. When she walked into her office Ray was so glad to see her. She made up an excuse saying she didn’t feel so good and that’s why she missed a day.

    He didn’t seem to mind and just told her to call next time. She just smiled at him. Her plan was to do a day of work and before she left to break the news to Ray. So throughout the day she worked hard and did her best to finish all her projects.

    Ray came by to check on her and had her sign some papers since she was vice president after all. And of course Ray wanted to work on the suit like always. He was trying to perfect the flying capabilities. But when it came time to leave Felicity needed to talk to him.

“Hey Ray can I talk with you.” she asked,

“I’ve got a meeting in five. I’m sure we can talk about this tomorrow.” Ray gave her a quick hug, “See you tomorrow.”

    And then he walked past her but she needed to get it out in the open. It was now or never so she just blurted the words out.

“That’s the thing Ray, there won't be a tomorrow.”

    Ray stopped in the doorway and turned back to her forgetting about the meeting he had to attend.

“Are you quitting on me?”

“No, it’s more complicated than that.”

    She explained to Ray about what Oliver had done with joining the league and how she was married and how she was leaving Straling. And probably wouldn’t come back. Ray was speechless when she finished explaining.

“But you are coming back right?”

Felicity shook her head not really knowing the answer to that, “I’m honestly not sure.”

“Okay, well, way to drop a bomb on me. So, um, okay, wow, league of assassins. Never heard of them. Okay you’re leaving, might come back and I bet you will so. Ms. Smoak or is it Ms. Queen? Either way it was an honor to work by your side.”

“Thanks Ray and I’m sorry for just leaving.”

“No it’s fine, go out into the mountains of Nanda Parbat, live a happy life as leader of the league of assassins.”

“I’m not leader, that would be Oliver.”

“Co-leader.”

“Yea, okay, thanks Ray.”

    She hugged him and thanked him for all the crazy techy things they did together. Once she left the building her next stop was the police station. This was, in her mind, the last chance she had to convince Lance of Oliver’s innocence. When she arrived at the station she asked to see the captain.

    She was told he was in his office and she went over. She knocked and came into his office but she was told to wait because he was on the phone. She came in and sat down and waited for him to finish his call. When he did he didn’t seem so happy to have her in his office.

“Ms. Smoak. Just yesterday Diggle came by trying to file a missing persons report on you. But here you are. Care to explain what happened.”

    So here she was again explaining everything that happened all over again. She told him everything about how the league impersonated the Arrow so the city would turn on him and Oliver would be forced to take his place as heir to the demon. How Thea almost died, that Roy was actually alive and of course her kidnapping. What happened in Nanda Parbat and she ended the whole thing with saying that his daughter, Sara, was alive...again. She would not expect for him to believe her.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Lance asked,

“I’m trying to get you to forgive Oliver. He didn’t kill anyone and I won’t be around to confirm or deny anything I just said.”

“So you are leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Have you told Laurel all this?”

“No not yet. She’s next on the list.”

    Felicity had nothing more to say so she got up and kindly left his office. She didn’t really hope to get anywhere with Lance but she felt better having told him the truth about everything. Lance watched her go and then bump into Laurel before leaving the building.

    Just then his phone rang. He picked it up as he watched Felicity and Laurel talk outside. When he looked at the caller I.D. there were just a bunch of numbers with a plus at the front. He answered it anyway. And just two words nearly broke him.

“Hello Daddy.”

    He looked out the window of his office at Laurel. This wasn’t another one of her games so he started running every other theory through his head, there was no other explanation.

“Sara?”

“Yea.”

♥♥♦♥♥

    Felicity bumping into Laurel at the police station was just luck really. She said she wanted to talk and invited her for some coffee. As they settled into the nearest coffee shop Felicity started her story all over again. First off apologizing on Oliver’s behalf for her kidnapping. She didn’t seemed bothered and was glad to know Nyssa was alive.

    Then there was the rest with the wedding and Oliver still being Oliver. And then the lovely part of Sara having miraculously come back from the dead. She didn’t really hesitate to believe her since she knew what the league was capable of.

    They stayed together for a while till Felicity decided to leave her because she still had work to do. Her last stop of the day was going to be Thea. She probably would have been first but it was better for her this way. Felicity called Thea first and went down to the club where she was.

    This would be the second to last time she’d explain everything. And Thea was overjoyed for Felicity getting married and knowing that Oliver was okay and missing her. They had some virgin drinks while Felicity helped Thea with her club for a bit. She’d be opening it up soon so she had to get back to other things.

    Before leaving Felicity went down to the basement. The old lair, the Arrow Cave as she’d call it. It was still in ruins from when Lance and some other officers had destroyed it. She picked up her chair and sat down in it. It was hard looking at the ruins and she promised herself if she ever came back to Starling she’d fix it up again.

    It was late at night when she finally got home. She showered again and packed up some of her clothes. A part of her felt that she would return somehow so she’d leave most of her things. She mostly packed her clothes and some other small necessities. She stood in the middle of her room for a while.

“Sarab?” she said out loud but nothing happened,

    She figured she was crazy and went to go brush her teeth. When she got back to her room she jumped. Sarab was standing by the open window in her room which she knew had been locked before.

“Is everything alright my lady? Are you ready to go home?”

    _Home?_ Is that what Nanda Parbat was to her. Well home was Oliver, so for the moment it was the same thing.

“No not yet.” she said, “I was hoping you could get my bags on the jet. I think I’ll be ready to go tomorrow night.”

“What do you have planned for tomorrow? You’ve already said your goodbyes to everyone in Starling.”

“Exactly. I still have friends in Central City to visit.”

    And that was her final plan. Tomorrow she’d go to Central City and say goodbye to the Flash Team. Did that name work? But she’d say her goodbyes and then go back to Oliver. Her trip home was obviously short but it was better this way. That way no ones sadness was prolonged.


	4. Final Goodbyes

    In the morning Felicity’s things were gone, presumably on the jet. Her morning was like normal except she didn’t plan on going to work. When she was refreshed and ready for the day she stayed home. The morning was dedicated to trying to figure out how to explain everything to her mom without telling her every little detail.   

    She was sure she’d understand in the end because she loves Oliver. All she had to really do was say she was like going on a long trip with Oliver all over the world and they’ll isolate themselves. She’d believe that right. This wasn’t goodbye, that’s for sure. She wasn’t saying goodbye to anyone.

    It wasn’t till one in the afternoon that she actually got to Central City. The place was sunny as you’d expect. Again she preferred to walk to enjoy the sites and she definitely knew the league was somewhere. How do they hide in the daylight?

    When she got to Star Labs it was pretty quiet. Mostly empty so she just went to the main room where the guys were. Cisco and Caitlin were by their computers and Barry was pacing in front of them. He looked anxious and Felicity's smile started to fade a little sooner than expected.

“Bad time.” she said and caught everyone’s attention,

“Felicity! Hey.” Caitlin said and went to hug her,

    Cisco hugged her next and then Barry. Whatever had them worried before they forgot about for a while. They started chatting about how she’s been and before they could get to the reason of her visit a phone rang. Cisco quickly answered it and then things got serious again.

“What happened?” Barry asked,

“Another one.”

“That’s the third one today.” Caitlin complained,

“I’m sorry Felicity.” said Barry, “You caught us in the middle of a meta-crisis.”

“A what?”

“Meta-crisis.” Cisco said, “It’s our own little code word for saying that a metahuman is causing problems in the city.”

“Oh.”

    It was definitely a bad time to just show up. She didn't just want to leave since she had already agreed on leaving that night. So she’d just have to help out and get this done, cuz she had a promise to keep. And she really missed Oliver.

“Well is there anything I could do to help. You know the more the merrier.” she said,

“Alright.” Cisco said enthusiastically, “So this guy, Karager Jesse, he’s our meta-crisis.”

“And what is his power?”

“It’s...strange. See before the particle accelerator explosion Karager was a patient in the Central City hospital.” Caitlin said, “He was an isolated patient because his body couldn’t produce that many white blood cells. So any simple cold could kill him. He practically grew up in a bubble.”

“Like that movie.”

“Exactly.” Cisco said feeling glad he’s not the only one making movie references, “But anyway when the explosion happened it caused major power outages. So all the machines that protected him from germs stopped working.”

“So then he was exposed to that lightning and now whatever he can do has to do with white blood cells right.” Felicity said trying to rush the explanation,

“Yes.” Barry said, “He was supposed to be dead but he’s not. And he’s been attacking people. He takes their white blood cells leaving them vulnerable to all kinds of sickness. Cisco just got a call of the third person that’s...died.”

“Well how many people have been infected. Or is that not the proper term.” Felicity said,

“About a dozen and more can be...can get super sick. And their bodies can’t reproduce white blood cells fast enough to reach normal levels.”

“They’ve all been quarantined at the hospital the same way Karager was but we’ve already lost three. They’ve been exposed to too many disease before being contained.” Cisco said,

“Well have you tried using the facial recognition software I gave you?”

     Everyone’s eyes went wide and Cisco slapped his forehead. Guess they haven’t actually thought of doing that.

“How about I get on that.” Felicity suggested and hopped on a computer,

“Thanks.” Cisco said, “I don’t know why we haven’t thought of that.”

“Cuz you’re scientist not computer geeks.”

    Felicity was happy to use the computer. In Nanda Parbat they weren’t so high tech so this would probably be the last time she’d use a computer in a long time. She started typing and running the program to search for a Karager Jesse, weird name.

“One question Cisco.” Felicity said as she typed, “What you calling this guy?”

“I was thinking Pestilence.”

“Sounds good.”

    Karager wasn’t on the streets so Felicity decided to find him on older footage to figure out where he’s been before. They all managed to figure out his route and that he was probably somewhere downtown at the moment.

“Even when we find him I don’t know what’ll do.” Barry said,

“What do you mean?” Felicity asked,

“He takes people's white blood cells. Right now this seems like a hands off the metahuman situation. If he gets me I’ll get deadly sick.”

“But you’re not really human. Wouldn’t your body be able to reproduce white blood cells fast enough to save yourself.”

“I guess.” Caitlin said, “But let’s not test that theory.”

     There was still no sight of Karager on the streets. So while they waited Felicity looked through all the footage they had on him to see if she missed something.

    Then Felicity found something interesting. She put the footage on all the screens.

“Check this out.” she said,

    On the screen it showed Karager attacking this lady in an alleyway. He grabbed her arm to keep her from running then placed his other hand around her neck. She was gasping for air and he seemed to get stronger. Then he just let her fall to the floor and ran.

“I don’t see your point Felicity.” Caitlin said,

“Look closer.” Felicity rewinded the footage, “He grabbed her arm first. She was wearing a jacket then. Then he grabbed her neck. The only exposed skin besides her hands. In order to weaken someone Karager has to have skin on skin contact to take their white blood cells.”

“And my suit is full body.” Barry said,

“Hands on the metahuman.” Cisco said,

“Alright good but that only takes care of one problem.” Felicity added, “When you catch him how do you plan on containing him. And what are you gonna do about the people he’s already hurt.”

“Caitlin and I have been working on something to help the victim’s white blood cells reproduce faster. Since this isn’t really a problem of their system eventually their white blood cell levels will return to normal as long as they’re contained.” Cisco said,

“And we could upgrade one of the containment cells we have to be extremely sanitary and germ free like how Karager was kept in the hospital.” said Caitlin,

“Okay well the facial recognition software is up and will alert you when he shows up on the streets. Anything else you guys want me to do?” Felicity asked,

“Well could you go down to Central City hospital and give this list to Dr. Marlowe. He used to monitor Karager. He should be able to give us the tech to contain Karager here.”

    Felicity agreed and took the list form Caitlin. She walked down to the hospital enjoying the city lights. It was getting late and the sun was already setting. She didn’t want to have to just leave the city and leave Barry and the others with a meta-crisis.

    When she got to the hospital she had to wait a while till Dr. Marlowe was available. She was told he was a good friend of those in Star Labs and would help them with what they needed. He took her to another place in the hospital where they kept a lot of the tech. Some of the things Caitlin had been asking for weren’t exactly small enough to carry.

    So Dr. Marlowe said he’d keep the list and gather everything then have someone from the hospital go down to Star Labs to deliver the equipment in about twenty minutes. She stayed in the hospital and joined this guy named Josh in a small van with the equipment in the back.

    They didn’t talk much on the ride back to Star Labs but Cisco and Caitlin were grateful for her help. Though afterwards they asked her if she could go back and deliver this case with the serum they had created for Pestilences’ victims. Josh was going back anyway and offered to take her back.

    They talked a little more this time and when they got back she gave the case to Dr. Marlowe. He had been the one carrying for the victims and was very grateful. Felicity was offered another ride back to Star Labs since it had gotten dark but she declined. She wanted to walk through the city one last time.

    The sounds of cars and people chatting filled the air. And who could forget the smell of food. It was still around summer time so it was nice out. Felicity sort of took her time enjoying the view all around her. But then as a shortcut she went through an alley which at the other end would leave her five blocks from Star Labs.

    She wasn’t worried at all but then a man appeared from behind the dumpsters. Felicity stopped short taking in a sharp breath. It was Karager who had appeared before her. This was not going to end well for anyone.

“I don’t know who you are but you’ve been going in and out of Star Labs. Wanna share why?”

“How does that even matter!” Felicity said, 

“I know the Flash works there and that I’m next on his list.”

    Felicity didn’t answer. All she was thinking was where the hell Barry was. The alarm should have gone off unless they were all busy working on that containment unit.

“Don’t feel like talking, fine, but what's on your mind?” 

“That I need to stop wearing heels unless it's necessary, because I have yet to master the art of running in them.”

    Karager smirked and then started walking towards Felicity. Running would not help in this situation and she was frozen in fear. She really did need to stop wearing heels when she went out unless she was going to a party and wearing heels was necessary. He kept getting closer and she couldn’t think of anything to do.

    If she ran she wouldn’t get far and he’d get her. Then he’d make her extremely sick and she could die. There wasn’t much she could do but pray Barry would show the hell up. Just as Karager was reaching up his hand to grab Felicity’s face an arrow was shot. The arrow went right through his palm and he screamed in pain as he stared at his hand. 

    Felicity looked up to see where the arrow had come from and her eyes landed on a league member up on the fire escape holding up his bow. He lower his weapon and jumped down to the ground. Then the rest of the league members that were present jumped down.

    She stepped back as the league attacked Karager. Since league armor covered them from head to toe there was no way Karager stood a chance. She watched them fight. How the league delivered on blow after another, how some kept shooting arrows and others fought hand on.

    The fight didn’t last long and next thing she knew it was over. The league members stood around Karager’s body. She would have expected them to knock him unconscious but she knew better. This was the league and threatening her was like threatening Ra’s. It was a bad move and would get you killed.

    Then there was a gust of wind and Barry was on the other side of the alleyway in his Flash suit. He stared at the scene before him. Felicity just standing there untouched. The league members standing as well surrounding Karage’s dead body.

“Felicity…” he said but was cut off,

    Two league members had armed themselves and shot arrows at Barry’s legs. He groaned in pain and slightly bent his legs. The league members armed themselves and she knew they’d kill Barry unless she did something. They lifted their weapons aiming at Barry but she screamed.

“Stop! I’m the wife of the demon's head and you will do as I say. Put your weapons down.”

    They didn’t hesitate to put their weapons down but they stayed where they were. Barry broke the arrows and pulled them out of his legs. He was breathing fast and staring at Felicity with a look of shock mixed with confusion.

    Then Felicity’s phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and didn’t bother to look at the caller ID. Her hand was a bit shaking and even she was in shock about what had happened. She answered the call and placed the phone against her ear.

“Felicity!” Cisco said eagerly over the line, “Since when do you have members from the league of assassins as your personal body guards.”

    Felicity made a small sarcastic/worried laugh then hung up the phone. Her plan for Central City had strayed far from what she originally had planned. Now she was definitely gonna have to explain more than she intended.

♥♥♦♥♥

    Once Barry could walk they went back to Star Labs. Barry walked in with Felicity by his side and league members following behind her. Barry was still wearing his costume and anxiously looking back at the assassins behind him who only moments ago were aiming arrows at him.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for them to…” Barry glanced back for a second, “…come in here. I mean I do want to take this things off.”

    Barry pointed at his suit and Felicity understood. Then a league member, Sarab, took off his mask and pulled down his hood.

“We are aware of your identity Mr. Allen and of the existence of these metahumans in your city. But we were not aware you’d be putting Felicity in danger. And since she has now been in the line of fire we will not leave her side.”

“Oh…okay then.”

    Cisco and Caitlin had overheard the whole conversation so they didn’t ask questions when Barry came in with his mask off or the league following Felicity. Cisco watched the league enter the room and he just stared at them in awe.

    They stood around the room perfectly still and silent. Cisco pulled out his phone wanting to take a picture but Caitlin took it and put it down. Felicity was obviously stressed out and everyone else was worried, well Cisco not so much.

“I’m gonna ask again.” Cisco said, “Since when do you have the league of assassins working your security detail.”

“I was really hoping that when I explained everything I could leave this part out.” Felicity said more to herself than the others,

“Explain what?” asked Barry,

    Felicity sighed from exhaustion and began her long explanation all over again. All about Oliver joining the league, becoming the demon's head, her being kidnapped and taken to Nanda Parbat to get married to Oliver, how she was brought back to say goodbye. And of course explaining that the league was there to escort her and keep her safe, explaining why they attacked and killed Karager.

    Nobody spoke when she finished since they needed some time to process everything. Cisco just got excited with every word Felicity said. Then Sarab stepped up next to Felicity.

“My lady there is danger here and I believe it’d be best to leave.” said Sarab,

“Ordering her around huh.” Caitlin said her voice disapproving,

“No, no, no, no.” Cisco started saying, “I heard what you said before.” He was looking at Felicity with so much excitement, “You said you were the wife of the demon's head. If anyone is giving orders around here it’s you.” Then Cisco’s face light up as he thought of something else, “Do you know Ra’s al Ghul?”

“Yes.” Felicity answered plainly,

“Oh my god that is so cool. What’s he like?”

“My lady.” Sarab said,

“Yea, I know just wait.” Felicity said,

    Sarab bowed his head and stepped back. Felicity took in a deep breath and told them she was leaving that night. She had enjoyed her time with them and was glad to have helped them even if someone else had to die. But Pestilence’s victims were recovering and would be fine.

“Felicity is the lazarus pit real? I’ve heard about it but…” Cisco said,

“Cisco how do you seem to know so much about this league of assassins?” Barry asked,

“What? Have you never heard about these people? They are like the best of the best and assassins that’s pretty cool right. The world itself only knows a little about them. But come on they even know about you…and us.”

    Cisco was totally in fanboy mode over the league. It made Felicity smile to see Cisco so happy and she wasn’t the only one smiling over Cisco’s immense joy.

“I’m leaving tonight so I should be getting back to Starling. It was really great to see all of you.”

    Felicity hugged them and thanked them for the meta-crisis fun from earlier. The league followed her out and kept close as she went to the train station and headed for Starling.

    When she got back she got a text from Thea asking her to meet her at the club. She knew she had to get doing but thought a small visit wouldn’t hurt her. She went down to the club and when she got there Thea wasn’t alone.

    Everyone was there having planned to host her a farewell party. They all cheered when she walked through the door. There were drinks and they had even gotten a cake. She blushed and thanked everyone.

    She enjoyed her party and stayed for a few hours. It didn’t take long before Barry showed up bringing along Cisco and Caitlin. Thea had invited them since she was now Speedy and Barry had trusted her with his secret. 

    It was wonderful for her to enjoy the company of all her friends but she knew it wouldn’t last long. As she was enjoying a drink she noticed someone on the upstairs balcony. She saw Sarab up there and he nodded his head. It was time for her to go.

    She got everyone’s attention and told them that the jet she came in was ready and that she was leaving. They all said their final farewells and then she walked out. Except Barry offered to take her to the airport. He picked her up and in a flash they were by the jet Felicity came on.

    The league members who had been waiting put up their weapons when they showed up. Felicity told them to stand down before Barry got shot again. And at least this time her clothes didn’t catch fire.

“So this is really it.” Barry said shoving his hands in his pockets, “You really are leaving to Nanda Parbat.”

“I’m married to Oliver. And I miss him.”

“Yea I get it. Just wondering what we’re all gonna do without you?”

“You guys will be fine. You’ve done a lot of great things on your own, without me.”

Barry was silent for a while, “You coming back?”

“I’m not sure yet. But hey you should totally come and visit sometime.”

    Just then Sarab appeared from behind Barry coming towards the jet. He ordered the other league members to get on board. He then stayed by the door waiting for Felicity.

“Bye Barry.” she said and hugged him, 

“By Felicity, be well. And tell Oliver I said hi.”

“Will do.”

    Felicity got on the jet and glanced back at Barry before going in. The jet started up soon after the door was closed and she looked out the window. She waved at Barry and he waved back. Then she saw that red streak disappear from the airport.

    She was gonna miss Starling and Central City but she couldn’t help but smile. The last two days or so had been great. She had seen everyone she cared about and they were all glad for her. Now she’d be getting back to Oliver, she was going home.

♥♥♦♥♥

    When she arrived back at Nanda Parbat it was very early in the morning. The sun wouldn’t begin to rise for another couple of hours. The corridors of the fortress were quiet but she managed to find her room.

    She peaked her head inside and saw Oliver sleeping on the bed. She quietly came in and closed the door behind her. She took off her clothes then slipped into bed next to Oliver. He turned himself over and lazily opened his eyes to see Felicity.

“Hi.” he whispered in a sleepy voice, “You’re back.”

“Yea. I didn’t wanna drag out my farewells. Did you miss me?”

“Every second of every day.”  

     Oliver pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. She was tired from the flight and cuddled up next to him. She was close enough to Oliver that she could hear his heart beat from the silence in the room. It was calm and sueding for her.

     She was glad to be back with Oliver, having missed him so much. Things were going to be different but she had come to terms with that. All that mattered was that she had Oliver. She lifted herself up a bit and kissed Oliver’s cheek.

    He smiled as he slept and Felicity closed her eyes. This was just one of the many mornings she’d spend in Oliver’s arms. Just the beginning of the rest of her life with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up super late to update this cuz I just had to. And for those of you who have noticed I have set this fic for 21 chapters since I have totally been planning this whole fic out the last few days (even while in the middle of a class) but yea and I'm so excited for all you guys to read it. Great finale for Arrow so hopefully this fic will be something to look forward to while on hiatus. Thank you guys for reading and commenting, never thought my first Olicity fic would be this popular, love you guys so much xD


	5. Nanda Parbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to music and got a lot of Olicity feels and so yea wrote next chapter. I am really loving this story by the way and fair warning I got a little bit smutty in this. And don't judge me on my Arabic, I tried and did some hours of research, enjoy the chapter :)

    The next morning Felicity woke up before Oliver. She didn’t want to wake him just yet so she quietly got out of bed. She didn’t feel like changing either so she grabbed her robe and put it on. As quietly as possible she went out to the balcony to let the morning sun hit her.

    It was a refreshing feel of having the sun on her skin. Hopefully she could find some sunscreen or something cuz she didn't look so great with burnt skin. She had left her glasses on the night stand, she didn't need them to enjoy a sunrise. As she remained outside eventually Oliver joined her.

    He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and kissed him in return. She was glad to be back with him. Oliver hadn't dressed either besides putting on some pants so he was shirtless.

“You’re up early.” he said,

“Yea, I slept a bit on the flight.”

“How is everyone?”

“They’re good, everyone was happy to hear you’re okay and they all miss you. Oh and I apologised for Laurel on your behalf.”

“Thank you.”

“Thea misses you, but she’s glad to know you’re happy.”

    Oliver kept his arms around her as she talked all about her trip back home . How she had dinner with John, helped Thea with her club a bit, talked to Lance, even her visit down to Central City and her party. She had really wished Oliver could have been there.

    Though during her party Barry had to leave for a bit and explain to Joe about the league of assassins and that in protecting Felicity they ended up killing Karager. He did say he’d explain everything in more detail after her party. Oliver was surprised to hear about that but he was glad she was okay.

    Felicity did think she needed to apologies for the league and how they handle her safety but they weren’t called the league of assassins for nothing. Still wasn’t an excuse but Cisco had said it was better thay was since it would have been hard to keep him contained.

    They stayed talking till a servant came into the room presenting them with breakfast. They thanked the servant but remained outside for a while longer. But the food would get cold so it was better that they ate.

“So no morning training with Ra’s.” Felicity said as Oliver pulled out a chair for her to sit in,

“No today.” he said and kissed her head before taking his seat,  

    They ate breakfast together. And spent the morning together but Oliver still had things to do. That was how most of their days started. In the morning Felicity and Oliver would eat breakfast in their room. It was nice and domestic, something Felicity always wanted with him. But throughout the day Oliver had responsibilities as Al Sah-Him that would leave Felicity on her own for most of the day.

    At first she’d wander the fortress in her clothes. She did get lost a few times but eventually she got down the layout of the place. She had to admit it was weird for her to be in her clothes around their since everyone dressed differently. Eventually she decided to follow the traditions.

    She opened up her wardrobe with all the clothes made for her. They were all practically dark colored dresses. She looked through them all and of course they all fit her perfectly. Did they have some sort of personal perfectionist tailor or what.

    The first day Felicity had decided to dress league appropriate she stayed in her room. She tried on all the dresses and played around in them to see how they moved with her. The dresses all felt nice on her and were all pretty long. Most were black and some other colors, but obviously dark. That place wasn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows.

    While she was screwing around and playing dress up Oliver caught her. She screamed when he came in and wished she could just hide away. She was blushing so bad and Oliver couldn’t stop smiling. They both ended up laughing so bad and Felicity was too embarrassed and happy to do anything else.

    He told her she looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing, even if it was nothing at all. Once they both calmed down Felicity continued her game off dress up as Oliver watched. She could swear that she saw Oliver’s eyes glancing at her like an animal. If he wanted to he would have grabbed her and totally have gotten it on with her. But he stayed cool...somehow.

    From then on in the mornings they’d both change into something nice and go about their day. Slowly Felicity started falling in love with the fortress. It may be dark and scary but there were some parts that were just beautiful. It was during her travels around that time when she found out that the place actually had a garden.

    It was quite surprising but it just added to the secret beauty of Nanda Parbat. It was nice and filled with flowers from all over. Some she had never even heard of. Most of the time she’d see Thoshi there since apparently she was one of the gardeners.

    She’d spent a lot of time in the garden with Thoshi and started helping her as well. She liked having something to do since she didn’t like just hanging around the place. It became her routine. In the mornings she come by and help Thoshi water some of the flowers. That’s when she discovered a pretty crazy secret.

    One morning Thoshi took her to another part of the garden. There were dozens of rose beds and the roses were of all colors. But there was one bed that stuck out. That bed was full of black roses. Felicity got close and grabbed one of the roses. She glanced at it in awe.

“How is this even possible.” she asked, “Black roses aren’t real.”

“True.” Thoshi said, “But the soil those roses grows in is very dark. And that causes the rose petals to be dark as well. So in theory and with dark soil, black roses do exist. Mostly they grow in Turkey.”

“But what would a garden in Nanda Parbat be without black roses.”

    She took very special care of those flowers afterwards. And Oliver loved how she had placed a small vase of them in the room. But after Felicity’s mornings in the garden she’d end up wandering around the place. Most of the time she’d find herself by the lazarus pit, or as she called it the magic hot tub.

    She just sat by the edge looking at the water. She had already seen what it could do and she figured that going in while perfectly healed would be disastrous. So she’d just sit and watch the waters. Even regular water could be dangerous but this water was special and she couldn't help but wonder how those waters came to exist.  

    Sometimes Oliver would find her there, it kind of became her favorite spot to be at. Eventually she did get use to seeing Oliver in his Al Sah-Him suit and that different, deeper, commanding voice he used. It was very sexy and sometimes just for fun he’d speak to her in that tone.

    It had been three weeks since she had settled in that Ra’s found her by the lazarus pit. She didn’t hear him come in but once she saw him she was immediately on her feet. She stepped away from the pit and started apologizing.

“Sorry. I was just...um...there...I mean, I’m probably not suppose to be anywhere near the lazarus pit. So...sorry about that…” Felicity had just started babbling like she does, “I should probably just go.”

    Felicity was already taking steps back when Ra’s started laughing. It scared her at first to have him, out of everyone laugh. She remained frozen and stayed where she was. A part of her did want to know exactly where this would go.

“Besides the fire in you I can see why he loves you. You are quiet adorable.”

    She stayed silent still not sure how to react to the demon's head laughing and complimenting her. He still had a smile on his face and Felicity felt it was best to smile back.

“Don’t worry about where you are. This fortress is your home now and you are free to roam its halls. There is no place you are not welcome in.”

    She nodded glad to have his approval. A part of her had always been a bit worried Ra’s didn't like her and didn't really like her being in Nanda Parbat. But the way he was just then made all her worry disappear. Guess she was pleasing to everyone, even a villain.

“Oh, well thanks for that. I should still go…”

    Felicity smiled and started to walk away but Ra’s spoke again. He wasn’t angered at all but he sounded extremely caring.

“Felicity.” she stopped and turned around, “Would you and Al Sah-Him care to join me for dinner tonight?”

She didn’t answer right away feeling a bit shocked by the request, “That sounds lovely.”

    She had no idea about dinner or how it would even go down. But she smiled and agreed anyway. After leaving the temple she went straight to her room. And a while later Oliver showed up. Then she asked about the whole dinner thing.

    It wasn’t the first time Oliver would have dinner with Ra’s it was for like his fifth time. Felicity was partially grateful since she didn’t want to act like a complete fool. So Oliver would definitely help her and keep her from embarrassing herself in front of Ra’s.

    Felicity wanted to change into something else since this would be her first dinner with Ra’s. She was all kinds of nervous but Oliver kept telling her everything would be fine. When she was ready Oliver led her to the dining hall.

    There was a long table set up and Ra’s was at one end. Felicity and Oliver sat across from each other near Ra’s. Dinner looked delicious and things didn't seem so bad. At first Ra’s asked her about how she was settling in. He had heard about Felicity helping around in the garden.

    They started talking about what she had been doing and then the whole thing with the black roses. Dinner didn’t seem like what she expected. She was thinking more of some serious deadly talk about league business but it was actually normal.

    Yes, they did talk about the league but not as much. She had come to get used to the fact that when anyone in the league talked to Oliver they called him Al Sah-Him, even Ra’s. It made her feel kind of special being the only one calling Oliver by his real name. But it was about time she was treated the same.

“Felicity.” Ra’s said getting her attention, “I was thinking it’s about time you were given a new name.”

She was a bit surprised, “What do you have in mind?”

“I believe the name Al Qaws would fit you well. It means bow.”

“Bow?” Felicity questioned,

“Yes, you see a bow is a very beautiful instrument. Build from strong material and not so easy to break. An excellent weapon in combat and it’s all the more dangerous with arrows. Just as an arrow on it’s own is a great weapon, but with a bow it’s more efficient and all the more deadly.”

Felicity couldn’t help but let a little smile creep on her face, “That's quite poetic.”

    Dinner finished off nicely with some very delicious dessert. Felicity started to wonder what kind of chef Ra’s had because seriously, all the food was amazing. But when dinner came to an end Ra’s asked Oliver to stay back for a bit since he needed to speak with him.

    Oliver told her everything would be fine and that he’d see her back in the room in a little while. He kissed her forehead and she left him with Ra’s. She took her time getting back kind of enjoying the sound of her new name.

    When she got back to her room she stayed up waiting for Oliver. She wanted to wash up for bed but she’d wait for him. He said he wouldn’t be long but he was definitely taking his time. She had undressed herself and was waiting by the balcony in a robe.

    The robe was made of silk and she definitely loved wearing it. The night air wasn’t so cold but she stayed out waiting. The moon was out and Felicity had just been staring it. She ended up getting lost in her thoughts for hours till Oliver came back.

    She hugged him when he came into the room. He hugged back and apologised for taking so long. He noticed her in her robe and told her to get in the bath. He’d change out of his suit and join her in a minute. She teased him not to take long.

    But for a little payback for taking so long she decided to tease him some more. As she walked towards the bathroom she let her robe fall to the floor. Oliver caught sight of her back, her smooth skin and that ass, that belonged to him. She unhooked her bra as she walked and then threw it on the bed. She slightly glanced back at Oliver and he knew she was teasing.

    She stopped in front of the doors to the bathroom and took off her underwear. Oliver was gonna get her for all of that. He was quick to change out of his suit and join Felicity. She was already in the water and bubbles were covering the surface. She was grinning deviously at him and started to make swirls in the water.

“You coming in or what?” she asked and glanced up at him,

“Of course.”

    Oliver got into the tub with her and slowly made his way over to Felicity. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She was a little surprised by his actions and laughed. He leaned down to kiss her and she smiled happily as their lips met.

    He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the water. Then he lightly dipped her getting her hair wet. She was happy in the moment forgetting all about being in Nanda Parbat.

“So are you gonna tell me what Ra’s wanted?” Felicity asked,

“We can talk about that later.”

    Oliver leaned in and began kissing Felicity's neck. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure consume her. The way he kissed her neck was so soft and sweet and each kiss sent a wave of chills through her body. A small moan escaped her lips and she let her head fall back.

    She gave Oliver more neck to kiss and he took advantage of that action. He wasn’t gonna miss any inch of her smooth skin and then he lightly started to suck near her collar bone.

“Oliver.” she moaned out nearly breathless,

    They had both remained in the bath for longer than one would last. She had never done it in the water before and it definitely wasn’t gonna be the last. After they finished enjoying themselves and then totally cleaned up they got into bed together.

    Felicity and Oliver were facing each other in bed. He was twirling a piece of her hair in his hands and she watched him as she laughed a bit.

“So, what did Ra’s want?” Felicity asked,

“He gave me a task.”

“What does he want you to do?”

“I’m gonna have to leave for a while.”

    That panic she had felt when Oliver told her she was going back to Starling came back and it was ten times worse than before. Even though it was Oliver who was apparently leaving she was still worried.

“What is it you have to do?” she asked,

“Ra’s wants me to go to India and find this former league member.”

“Former league member?”

“Yes, Ra’s has let other people go. And just like Malcolm, this person didn't stay true to their word.”

“What did they do?

    Felicity had slowly been falling asleep but now she was wide awake. Oliver had also stopped playing with her hair and had laid down on his back.

“She...she burned down a village, killing many innocent people?”

“Oh my god, why?”

“I don’t know. Ra’s didn’t say and it was not my place to ask for all the details.”

“You’ll be careful right?”

“Of course, I won’t be alone. I’ll take with me a group of men.”

“You won’t be long?” Felicity asked sounding a bit anxious, 

“Not sure about that Felicity. The person I’m going after is a former league member, it won’t be easy capturing them.”

    Felicity started thinking about how the league worked. She had yet to know all its secrets but she knew about how their justice system worked.

“So you’re gonna go and bring this person back to Nanda Parbat, alive, or barely alive. And they’ll face justice by death.”

“Yes.”

“You won’t be the one to serve justice will you?” now she was worried,

“I don’t know?”

“Oliver…”

“Felicity please, I’m sure we can talk about this more when I return after I’ve finished my task.”

    Felicity stayed quiet for a while. Oliver would be leaving her for some time but she knew he’d come back. He always came back to her.

“When will you leave?”

“Sunrise tomorrow.”

“So we have tonight before you go?”

“Exactly.”

    Oliver got on top of Felicity and kissed her. She kissed back and planned to enjoy every minute she had left with Oliver. When they broke for air Oliver stared into her eyes and she stared back blissfully.

“You wanna go for seconds?”

“We’ve got all night.”


	6. Justice

    The sky was still dark but small traces of light could be seen off in the distance. Subconsciously Felicity was keeping track of time and started stirring from her sleep. When she opened her eyes she could see the sky outside.

    She closed her eyes again but she was still awake just tired. Oliver had his arm wrapped around her and had his chest against her back. Felicity’s placed her hand over his and then she let out a small sigh.

“Oliver.” she whispered, “Oliver.”

    He groaned in his sleep and just nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck. He was awake but he didn’t want to get up.

“Oliver you have to get up.”

“But what if I don’t want to. What if I wanna stay here with you.”

“Get up.” Felicity whined,

    Oliver began softly kissing her neck and working his way towards her cheek.

“Is this how you would wake me up if we were together when I was CEO of Queen Consolidated?” Oliver asked when he was by Felicity’s ear,

“No. I would have already been awake. Right now I’d be waking you up saying there was a fresh pot of coffee.”

“And if that didn’t work?”

“I’m sure throwing coffee on you would do the trick. But seriously Oliver you have to get up.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No, but you have to get ready. You have to go and I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna piss off Ra’s.”

    Felicity started to move away from Oliver, she didn’t want him getting distracted right now. But Oliver caught on about that.

“Do you regret last night?” he asked,

“Not a moment of it.”

“Well maybe we can continue when I get back.”

    Oliver had reached her lips and lightly kissed her. Felicity’s eyes were still closed and feeling his lips on her was sweet. Then she heard the creaking of the bed as Oliver got up. She watched him as he dressed and she started feeling sad that he had to leave.

    Once Oliver was ready to go he went by the bed. He kissed Felicity’s forehead and promised he’d be back as soon as he could. She told him to be careful then fell asleep again. It was gonna be a while without Oliver.

♥♥♦♥♥

    The days after Oliver left Felicity went about her days like normal. Breakfast in the morning followed by some time working in the gardens. She had started doing more and realized how many fruits and vegetables they grew there as well. Guess it made sense to have all those plants, they couldn’t just go grocery shopping around there.

    After she finishes with her morning chores as she would call them she’d just go around the fortress. She had the whole place memorized, she could get anywhere with her eyes closed. After dinner with Ra’s everyone in the league started calling her by her new name, even the servants.

    She eventually got used to the name and learned to answer to it. It was kind of lonely without Oliver but she made do, she knew he would not be long. And just like before most of the time she’d find herself at the lazarus pit. Just the same Ra’s would find her there all the time.

    Eventually he started spending more time with her. Teaching her the history of the league, even teaching her arabic. She was told about her responsibilities as well, which even included being a sort of counselor to the demon's head. In the league she was just as important as Ra’s and Oliver.

    Dinner’s with him became an everyday thing to keep her from being so lonely. But what she hated was when she’d be brought along to one of his training sessions. He’d kill some league members just for training and that made her uncomfortable. She’d only watch a bit before she’d close her eyes and look away.

    Ra’s only did that to strengthen her. But eventually he stopped realizing that wasn’t the way for her. To him that ability lied in the hands of Al Sah-Him. They continued spending time together and she was more than glad to provided some different kind of company for him.

    But whenever she was on her own she’d be sitting by the pit with a notebook in hand. No tech but she had developed a small habit for writing. And her favorite place to write was in the temple. She didn’t know why she just like the place, maybe cuz she got married in it.

    Once while she was writing Ra’s came in. He found it a bit curious to see her writing but didn’t speak much about it. She was embarrassed to be caught and started babbling, just made him laugh. And surprisingly enough she had gotten used to that. He was just about to leave but Felicity wanted to talk.

“How do you do it?” she asked all of a sudden,

“Do what my dear.”

“This. Run this league of assassins and in your words keep a world safe.”

“You question my methods?”

“No, just how do you do it...all alone.”

“Bravery, fearless...that’s what you are my dear. It’s not an easy task I will assure you but there must be justice and there are those who need to pay for their crimes. I look forward to see Al Sah-Him take my place with you by his side.”

    Felicity was speechless, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting with that question. And even then she didn’t know how to react to the answer. Ra’s left then saying he had other things to do and she just stayed alone for a bit.

    With the days she spent with Ra’s she saw more than the cold figure she pictured in her mind. He was person, hundreds of years old but still a person. Time went by quickly for her and Oliver was back soon enough.

    She had been with Ra’s in the temple working on her arabic when Oliver came into the room. His hood was down and she immediately noticed a few cuts. Behind him league members followed, two of the dragging along a woman in chains. She was brought forward and put on her knees.

    Ra’s walked to her and stood in front of her. Slowly the woman looked up at Ra’s. One of her eyes was swollen shut, her lips were red with blood and there were bruises. Whatever warmth Felicity would see in Ra’s was gone and he became the feared leader of the league.

“Namir, you have been brought before me guilty of murdering an entire village. Do you have anything to say for yourself.”

She spat blood out of her mouth, “I do not fear death.”

“I have always said one should not fear death.” Ra’s had turned her back on her and took a few steps away, “They should fear the pain of the life that comes before it and what comes after it. Death is in your future but you will first suffer as you had made others suffer.”

    Ra’s turned around and nodded his head at Oliver. Then he exited the room with only a slight glance at Felicity.

“Take her below.” Oliver said,

    The league members bowed and then dragged, what was her name, Namir, out of the room. She fought back to no avail and Felicity saw a small bit of fear in her eyes. Apart of her really wished she hadn’t been there to see that. Once the doors shut she ran and hugged Oliver. He hugged her tightly.

“Did you miss me?” he asked,

“Obviously. Now let me get a look at you.”

    When they broke from the hug Felicity's hands went up to Oliver’s face. She started examining his wounds.

“Oh god you look horrible.” she said,

“I’m fine Felicity, nothing I haven’t through before.”

“Yea, okay, if you say so, now let’s go back to the room and get you out of these clothes. I’m pretty sure you haven’t showered in a few days.”

“Alright.” he laughed,

    He wrapped an arm around Felicity and they walked back together. She was glad to have Oliver back and next time she wouldn’t let him go that easily. It didn’t matter that she’d end up arguing with Ra’s himself, she will do it.

    Things settled back for them and they went back to normal routines. It was good for Oliver to be back even though he didn’t tell Felicity all the details of the task he had. She wasn’t gonna pry since she knew there were probably some things he didn’t want her to know. But she swears every now and then she’d hear screaming.  

    It drove her just a bit crazy knowing that someone in the dungeons below was suffering greatly. She felt like she wanted to do something, anything really just to help. But trying to help her is pretty much standing in front of the sword willingly. Oliver would push her out of the way and take the hit. And she wouldn’t put Oliver in that position.

    As she was wandering the halls one day she came across Thoshi. She was carrying a bowl of water and had a rag hung on her shoulder. Usually she would be in the gardens so it was strange to see her inside the fortress.

“Thoshi, what are you doing?” Felicity asked,

“Ra’s asked me to tend to Namir’s wounds.” she said,

“Oh...do you mind if I come with you. Kind of have some free time on my hands.”

“Of course my lady.” Thoshi said and lightly bowed,

“No...no need to bow and please don’t call me lady.”

“Very well then Al Qaws, follow me.”

    Felicity felt like it was a bad idea but she wanted to do something. And a part of her wanted to talk with Namir, she just didn’t want to directly ask Ra’s. They went down to the dungeons. When they came to a cell being guarded Thoshi explained why she was there. And no one asked Felicity that question. They just let them both in.

    The sight was horrible. Namir was held up by her arms on some columns. She barely touched the ground and she was covered in hideous marks and blood. Thoshi put down the bowl and helped get her down. Felicity helped as well and gently sat her on the floor.

    Thoshi gave Felicity a damp rag. Then Felicity looked down at Namir and slowly reached for her hand but then stopped.

“We’re not here to hurt you, just help clean you up.” she said,

    Namir nodded and then Felicity grabbed her hand and started cleaning off the dried blood. They were quiet as they cleaned her up but Felicity couldn’t stay silent forever.

“What’s your name?” she asked,

“Namir.”

“No, your real name. The name you had before you joined the league.”

“Oh, Jolie.” she laughed a bit but then groaned, “Haven’t used that in a long time.”

“Well that’s a nice name, Jolie.” but a name wasn’t all Felicity wanted to ask, “Can I ask you something else.”

“What.”

“Why did you join the league?”

Jolie was silent for a while before speaking, “My old profession had me travel a lot and I guess I might have made some enemies along the way. And after coming home from a long travel I learned my house had been burned, no survivors.”

“How did you not hear about that sooner.”

“My employer wanted me to stay focused and finish my job. After that I quit and just left, found my way to the league and started over.”

“But you left.”

“On a task I had to fulfill  for Ra’s a...it was a miracle that I saw my family. When I returned to Nanda Parbat I asked Ra’s for my release which he granted me. I went looking for my family but things changed.”

“I’m so sorry.”

    She was done with her questions, she didn’t wanna know more. But that wasn’t how Jolie was gonna leave things.

“Aren’t you gonna ask why?”

    Felicity didn’t say anything and tried to ignore her but that wasn’t gonna happen.

“Don’t you wanna know what happens next. Wanna know why I burned a village with my husband and kids in it.”

    Her hands were shaking and she started regretting ever coming into the cell. But she pulled herself together and finished what she was doing.

“I found my husband and told him it was me, but he had already moved on and convinced my little girls I was dead. He turned my girls against me and for that he was gonna pay.”

Felicity snapped, “And for someone’s betrayal you murder an entire village of innocent people!”

“Fun isn’t it. Seeing the darkness one achieves here. You’re new and I can see it in your eyes, it won’t take you long to break.”

    Jolie jumped up and attacked Felicity. She yelled at her and cut her cheek with the metal cuffs on her hands. Felicity screamed and instantly the guards were pulling Jolie off of her. Another guard was getting her off the ground and dragging her outside. But she could still see Jolie.

    She watched as they started beating her saw how Thoshi just calmly backed away and stayed silent in the corner. Jolie’s laughs echoed a bit but then turned into screams of pain. The door shut and Felicity was outside being put on her feet.

“Are you okay my lady?” the guard asked,

“Fine.” Felicity said and just turned around and walked away,  

    She left the dungeons and went upstairs. As she walked she covered her cheek. Blood was dripping down her face and she had a burning feeling on her face. This is what she gets for trying to do something nice in a place like this.

    When she moved her hand away she saw the blood. The cut still hurt but she just wanted to get back to her room. Clean herself off and find some way to explain this to Oliver without him going down to the dungeons himself. If only that had worked.

    She wasn’t looking and just walking. Her hand was in front of her cover in blood and just her luck, she bumped into someone. She started apologising but then she looked up. She had bumped into Oliver. He had been smiling but that immediately faded when he saw the blood on her hand and the cut on her face.

“What happened?” he asked angrily,  

“I went down to the dungeons with Thoshi to help clean Namir. I asked a few questions she went nuts and attacked me, I’m fine Oliver really.”

“Felicity you…”

“Yea I know, never talk to the prisoners again. You think I would have gotten that at this point in our lives.” for some reason she was smiling,

“Are you okay?”

“Yea, fine just need to clean myself up.”

“Come on.”

    Oliver walked with her but he wasn’t taking her back to their room. Instead he took her to the temple. He had her sit down by the lazarus pit and then grabbed a small cloth. He cleaned up her hand and got the blood off her face. Though he apologised when she flinched at the pain on her cheek.

    Then he grabbed a small bowl and dipped it into the lazarus pit. He dipped another cloth into the bowl then started cleaning her wound. It didn’t take long and then Felicity touched her cheek. It was smooth and clean like before as if nothing had ever happened.

“Are you even allowed to do that?” Felicity asked,

“Son of the demon remember, so yes I can and so can you.”

“Thanks.”

“Just promise me you won’t do something like that.”

“I promise, I was just curious. I mean Malcom and Slade were one thing, I was just thinking about what her story was. But I got it never go down to the dungeons again.”

“Felicity.”

    Oliver reached over and brushed some hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his hand and the way he said her name. In such a sweet sueding tone.

“Say it again.”

“Felicity.”

“One more time.”

“Felicity.” he said in a childish tone,

“I kind of miss hearing my own name around here. But you’re the only person who actually uses it and it’s nice to hear it from you and only you.”

“The same goes for me.”

    They looked at each other for a while till the moment was interrupted. Ra’s came into the temple and they both immediately stood up.

“I see you are well my dear.” he said looking at Felicity,

“Yea, your magic hot tub can work wonders.”

“That’s good, you didn’t suffer too much for your troubles. But I do recommend not going down below again.”

“Yea, I got the message.”

“Al Sah-Him a word.”

    Oliver followed Ra’s out of the temple leaving Felicity on her own. He gave her a reassuring look before he left. She didn’t wanna stay on her own so she went back to her room to get ready for bed. Her clothes still had some blood on them and she didn’t want to keep wearing that. Heck she’d probably never wear that dress again.

    She waited up for Oliver and they had their nightly routine of washing up and snuggling into bed. But neither one of them was tired so they mainly stayed away in each others arms. The doors to the balcony were open and they stared out into the night sky.

“Is everything okay with Ra’s?” she asked,

“Yea, nothing bad. He was just worried about you.”

“That’s sweet.”

“When I came back you were talking with Ra’s. You guys become buddies while I was gone.”

“I guess you can say that. He felt it was necessary to keep me company and he was teaching me arabic. Gotta know the language of the league if I’m going to live here right.”

“And other things.”

Felicity got up and looked at Oliver, “What other things.”

“Fighting. I wanna teach you to fight Felicity.”

“Like you, with a bow and arrow.”

“Among other things yes, if you’re up for it.”

    Oliver pulled her back down to him and wrapped his arms around her. She found herself staring into his blue eyes. And she started thinking about what he said, learn to fight, like him. Her using a sword kind of sounded awesome.

“As long as you’re my trainer I think I’d definitely be up for that.”

    She leaned in to kiss him. And they got back into the others arms and got comfortable for sleep. She felt warm and safe in the arms of her husband and sleep could come easily to her.

♥♥♦♥♥

    The next morning they were awoken by the sounds of knocking. Oliver had gotten up and told whoever was at the door to come in. It was a league member saying that Ra’s requested both their presence at the temple. Oliver said they’d be there in a few minutes. The assassins bowed and then left the room.

    Then Oliver got down and whispered in Felicity’s ear. She was still semi-sleeping but she needed to get up, they both did.

“Hey Felicity, come on we have to get up.”

“Five more minutes.” Felicity whined pulling up the covers,

“I’m sorry but you yelled at me to get up before, it’s my turn.”

    Oliver got out of bed and went over to Felicity’s side. He pushed back the covers and she curled herself up into a ball. He reached his hands over and lifted Felicity off the bed bridal style.

“Woah, easy there.” she said definitely more awake now, “Is this how you plan to wake me up in the mornings.”

“If it works.”

“Oh it does.”

    Oliver kissed her and then walked her over to her dresser to put her down. He told her to get dressed then playfully slapped her ass. She giggled but started changing as well. When they were ready they went down to the temple together. Felicity was quite happy but the smile fade when she saw Ra’s.

    He wasn’t alone in the temple. Jolie was on her knees in front of him and she looked worse than the last time she saw her. Other league members were at her sides in case she tried anything. Oliver knew she had froze and lightly grabbed her arm and took her by Ra’s side.

“Namir when you first came to me you were a lost soul. Having lost what was most dear to you and I took you in. Helped you rebuild yourself into something new, something stronger.” Ra’s said as he lightly paced, “And even then years later you had the courage to ask for your release. Which I granted you knowing you’d keep you honor. You did not.”

“I don’t know how I ever obey you.” Namir spat out,

Ra’s only smiled, “You’re suffering for the slaughter of innocents had only just begun, but you are here before me to pay with your life for another crime.”

“And what could that possibly be?” she said sarcastically,

“You dare to defie Al Qaws Zawjah al Ghul, wife of the demon's head.”

    Jolie looked at Felicity and there was horror on her face. That’s when she realized Jolie had no idea who she was. She didn’t know what she meant or how important she was to the league. Jolie probably thought she was just some new servant and that nothing would happen, but that mistake would cost her her life.

“Al Sah-Him you shall deliver the punishment.”

    Ra’s moved aside and Oliver pulled out his sword. He stepped in front of Jolie and held his sword over her. For once she actually looked scared but kept her eyes on Oliver. But Felicity wouldn’t let this happen.

“Oliver!” she shouted and stepped in front of him,

    She grabbed his arm that held the sword. When they had entered the temple his face had gone cold but as she stood in front of him she was looking at Oliver.

“Felicity please get out of the way.” he said through gritted teeth,

“I know she hurt me and I know you’ve killed someone who has done that before but you know I can take care of myself. She doesn’t deserve to die for what she’s done.”

    Oliver was putting his arm down slowly and she knew he didn’t want to kill Jolie. But he still had Ra’s orders.

“You may put your sword down Al Sah-Him.” Ra’s said,

    He did and then he moved to the side with Felicity. There was a little bit of relief in her eyes but that didn’t last long. Ra’s stepped forward and had Jolie lifted to her feet.

“Al Qaws you have a fire surrounding you, one you have yet to walk through to forge yourself into what you are destined to be. Since this punishment is for actions against you, you will have a say. But Namir will still pay for her crimes.”

    Without another word Ra’s pulled out his sword and stabbed Jolie. She choked on the blood in her throat and then fell to the floor when Ra’s removed his sword. Felicity had yelped and dug her face into Oliver’s chest. She slowly peeked out and watched as the league members dragged away Jolie’s body.

    Ra’s left without another word and Oliver wrapped his arms around her. He tried to calm telling her everything would be okay. And she had to accept that, that’s how the league operated and she is royalty to them and those who defied her would be punished in blood.


	7. The Making Of Al Qaws

    In the temple the loud clashing of swords could be heard. Felicity and Oliver were having another go at training and boy had Felicity learned. Their swords were clashing against each other as they moved around the temple.  

    Felicity lifted her sword above her and moved it around the back of her head before using the momentum to slash her sword at Oliver. He dodged it and then had his sword coming down on her, she quickly blocked it with her own. Then she turned her hands to slash Oliver's chest.

    Her sword clashed with his and he forced her back a few steps. She tried again aiming for his stomach. He jumped back and then made his move.

    He lifted his sword up and struck but she dodged it and got down. She tried to trip him over as she was down but he jumped and aimed to strike again. As his sword came down on her she quickly placed hers up to stop him and forced her way up.  

    Once she was back on her feet she made another try to get Oliver and he did the same. They ended up crossing theirs swords forming an ‘x’ as they stared the other down. But Felicity couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked,

“Who knew using a sword could be so much fun.”

“Well when you know how to use it, it can be quiet fun.”

    They both stayed in the same position till Oliver used his strength and pushed her back. As she stepped back she turned her body completely and lifted her sword. Then the side of her sword was up against Oliver’s neck. And just the same his sword was pressed against her neck. They were both staring at each other.

“Tie?” Oliver said,

“Yea.”

    They both lowered their swords and kept looking at the other as they caught their breath.

“One day I will beat you.” Felicity said,

“I don’t doubt that.”

“But you know the fact that we tie makes me think I’m getting really good or you’re holding back.”

“I would never.”

    Felicity just glared at him in a playful way before putting her sword back in its holsters. As she started training she was given her own armor. Kind of like what Nyssa had but instead of the reddish color she had green. It kind of made her feel like she was wearing the arrow suit.

    She still couldn’t believe how light it was and at the same time how many weapons it can carry at a time. Every league member was a walking arsenal. Now including her. She went over to where she had left her glasses and a scrunchy.

    She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on her glasses. Oliver was just grabbing his bow and putting his quiver on. He thought it'd be a distraction or something for their training. Felicity couldn’t help but smile and think about how Oliver trained her to use a bow and arrow first.

    _It had been a few days since Namir’s execution. Oliver wanted her to settled down from that before teaching her anything. When she was ready they went out to the back parts of the fortress. It was kind of early but she didn’t mind._

_Oliver wanted to start with a bow and arrow since that’s what he worked with best. For practice she’d use his. So he handed her his bow and an arrow. She put it in place and aimed for the tree a few feet away from her. She was just about to fire but she laughed._

_“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked not sounding mad at all,_

_“I just thought about the first time I held a bow. It was the first one you used when you were the arrow.”_

_“I don’t remember that.”_

_“Well it was around the same time you got shot by your mom. So when I held it you were unconscious.”_

_“I see.”_

_She lifted up the bow and arrow again and took her aim. When she fired she missed the target as expected but she had been close._

_“That was better than my first time with a bow.” Oliver said,_

_“Well I assure you it has nothing to do with me playing with your bow and arrows when you're not around.”_

_“I think that would explain why most of the time my equipment is moved from where I last left it.”_

_“Damn you noticed.”_

_“Give it a few weeks and you’ll be just as sneaky.”_

_Oliver handed her another arrow and told her to try again. She did taking her time for this shot but again she missed. They stayed out all morning as Felicity kept trying. By noon she had hit the target at least five time which was great for both of them._

_He wanted her to get a better handle on the bow and arrow first before teaching her something else. For the next weeks that was their mornings after breakfast. And slowly they advanced to hitting targets from different angels and distances. Then of course getting to hitting moving targets._

_She’d still miss every now and then but she had definitely gotten better. She was proud of herself and felt a slight thrill in being able to use a bow and arrow. Once she got a better handle on that he wanted to start with some hand to hand combat. John had taught her a bit so she had the basics, that was a good start._

_For that they’d practice in the temple first. He went easy on her teaching her some simple tricks and helping her with her form. People would always underestimate her and she could use that to her advantage. They started slow going step by step but things got faster._

_She got the hang of it and she sort of already knew Oliver’s tricks. Plus side of watching him train shirtless. Not that he was always shirtless. And as she got better they started to mix things up. Sometimes they’d be in the temple, other times they’d go outside or train at night. If the weather was nice._

_And as she got better with that they started combining the two. They’d practice with the bow for a few hours then hand combat. It was nice for her to be getting some exercise especially while with Oliver. But even then things weren’t always so easy._

_Sometimes he would get a little harsh at her and she would understand but it still hurt. They’d end up disagreeing for a while and pouty Oliver was a little cute but eventually they’d get past that. But sometimes things did get bad._

_“You have to be able to track your target's movement so you know where they’ll be and have a better shot.” Oliver said,_

_“Yea well last time I checked this bow has only been in my hands for a few weeks. You had five years on an island. Or maybe like two or three. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be as good as you in weeks.”_

_“But you could try…”_

_“Oh don’t tell me to try harder here mister. Or I will slap you so hard...I don’t even know what would happen.”_

_She was still a bit angry at Oliver so she grabbed a broken arrow. It was the half with the arrow head. She quickly glanced at the target then threw it. The arrow landed right in the middle. Then she turned back to Oliver._

_“You said I couldn’t hit a moving target.”_

_“You’ve got wicked aim.”_

_“Thank you.” she was still slightly mad,_

_“Maybe we should be working on your throwing.”_

_“Yea probably.”_

_There was still some tension between them after that. Which was resolved later that night in the tub and bedroom. The next few days were tomahawking and she was good. Oliver figured that would be her specialty since every league member had one._

_She ended up getting a better handle with daggers. She liked how they were small but still deadly even if they weren't thrown. So with that she also had to learn to fight with them. Which eventually lead to Felicity holding a sword._

_That took a lot longer than anything else since at first Felicity had trouble holding it up. So instead there was more work on her arm and upper body strength. She impressed herself as how easily everything became. But sword fighting was definitely hard._

_She needed good...no great hand eye coordination. And being able to work well on your feet. She failed epically at all the above when she started. Which would cause Oliver to laugh as he watched her try so hard. She really was trying but at least she got to see Oliver smile more often._

_It was nice to train, it made her feel more powerful and she knew she’d never ever be a damsel in distress ever again. She never really thought one day she would have skills like Oliver or John.  But life never turned out they way you want it too._

_She was in a huge fortress hidden in the mountains with like a dungeon and everything. And she was not only married to...the person in charge of this...army but she was being taught to fight just like the league. She was becoming like Oliver, a weapon. But not everything was between them._

_There were always new league members to train and some of that responsibility fell onto Oliver. So that meant Oliver was teaching others to fight as well and occasionally Felicity would be in those classes as well. But there she’d see another side to Oliver._

_That side she saw...she hadn’t really seen before. It wasn’t Oliver but the person he was to the league Al Sah-Him. He wasn’t as cold as she expected him to be but he definitely wasn’t Oliver. But training alongside other league members made her feel like she was actually apart of it._

_She wasn’t treated any different than other recruits in those classes. And it didn’t matter if she had more training than the others. There who she was wasn’t really that important. It was a nice change since the royalty stuff was getting a little bit uncomfortable._

_But even then there were problems. It was a normal day and she was in class with Oliver. Everything was fine then Ra’s came by with Sarab and two others. Oliver immediately had the class stop and lower their weapons. Then everyone including Felicity stepped off to the sides allowing Ra’s a clear path._

_“I see you’ve done well so far with the class Al Sah-Him.” Ra’s said,_

_“They’ve all greatly improved.” Oliver responded,_

_“I would imagine so.” Ra’s turned around to look at the others, “Remove your masks.”_

_They all simultaneously removed their masks and pulled down the their hoods. There was some relief for Felicity when she realized she wasn’t the only girl in the class. Ra’s walked around the room again glancing at everyone. He had know for a while about Oliver training Felicity and wasn’t surprised to see her in the class._

_“All of you here are slowly beginning to earn my trust. One which if broken will not be taken lightly.”_

_Ra’s stopped in front of one of the recruits. He stared at him and Felicity instantly knew there was something wrong._

_“Hand me your sword.” Ra’s said,_

_The guy didn’t hesitate to do so. Ra’s examined his sword then handed it over to Sarab. The two other league members grabbed the guy and put him down on his knees in front of Oliver._

_“This man would have served under your rule Al Sah-Him. You would have trusted him and in the end he would have betrayed you.”_

_“I don’t follow.”_

_“This man was sent here to infiltrate the league. It does not matter by whom but I won’t allow a spy in my presence.”_

_Ra’s handed Oliver the sword and she knew exactly where this was going. She wanted to say something but this time her actions would get her nowhere, she knew that. She turned her head away not wanting to see what happened next._

_“Sarab could you please remove Al Qaws from the room.” Ra’s said,_

_Felicity snapped her head to Oliver and Ra’s. Sarab was coming towards her and told her they should leave. She wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t really wanna leave Oliver but Ra’s didn’t want her to see this._

_“Please my dear.” Ra’s said, “I’ve forced you before to see death. I’d prefer it if you were not here for this.”_

_Felicity didn’t say anything and just bowed her head and headed for the door. She wasn’t gonna stay where she wasn’t wanted and Sarab followed behind her. It started to seem that death was common in the fortress but even if someone was gonna get killed she was a bit impressed. The league did seem to have incredible resources, especially since somehow they knew they had a spy amongst them._

_Felicity wanted to be alone for a while so Sarab let her wander the halls on her own. She went out to the garden. With her training she hadn’t had the chance to be in the garden much. But the garden didn't lose it’s beauty without her. It was as wonderful as ever._

_It was there were Oliver found her a while later. Felicity saw him but he didn’t say anything to her. So he just watched her as she watered some of the plants. Felicity wasn’t sure what to say. What she saw was only a bit of Al Sah-Him, she didn’t see his cold demeanor, thankfully._

_“I thought you still had a class.” she said,_

_“The class ended early after the incident was taken care of.”_

_“I see.”_

_Oliver was silent for a while, “Are you okay?”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?”_

_“What happened back there. I’m sorry you had to see that.”_

_“I didn’t see anyone die, I just saw you…”_

_“Being cold and emotionless.”_

_“Yea, what was that.”_

_“Felicity I can’t tell you every detail right now but that’s how it is. To the league I’m Al Sah-Him, not Oliver Queen.”_

_“Yes I know, he’s only alive for me in this place.”_

_“So doing things…”_

_“Like killing without mercy.”_

_“That’s what’s expected of me from Ra’s and the league.”_

_Felicity finished watering the plants and went over to Oliver._

_“I may not know exactly what’s going on here but I know you’ll do the right thing. So let’s just let that moment pass between us.”_

_“Okay.” Oliver said almost in a whisper,_

_The training continued like normal after that. And she was just as good as any other league member. And with that more responsibility started falling on Felicity. Since her skills were at the same level as others she was like Oliver. Also having classes to teach._

_She was a weapon now and a lot more powerful than she use to be. I mean the world was full of tech these days and she was dangerous but now she was dangerous and deadly on a whole new level. I mean she had a sword on her hips at all times. Dressed in armor with boots and she had countless daggers hidden on her. That was what she ended up specializing in._

_Her life there was so different. No more sitting by a computer or working with tech. Now it was walking around and teaching someone how to use a weapon or teach them to become the weapon. She never imagined this would become her life._

    Oliver grabbed the rest of his things and then looked like any other league member. He caught Felicity staring at him and he blushed.

“What is it now?” he asked,

“Nothing you just look really handsome.”

“Is that so?”

“Of course, I love a man in uniform.”

“Well you look just as gorgeous and deadly.”

    Felicity went up to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then his hands were on her hips.

“Do I now?”

“Very.”

    Oliver leaned in and kissed Felicity. It was something so simple yet so soft. They had fallen into routines like always. Some fighting in the morning between them and then Oliver had a class. Felicity didn’t usually have one but every now and then she would.

“I’ll see you later at dinner.” Oliver said before leaving the temple,

“Alright, but if you show up with blood I swear Oliver.”

“I got it wifey.”

“Stop it!”

    Randomly one day Oliver had called her that and every time he said it she blushed and giggled. It was the silliest of nicknames but she knew he wouldn’t let it go. When Oliver mentioned dinner he was talking about eating with Ra’s. Every now and then they would eat with Ra’s. So it was normal and that night would be another one of those.

    Felicity grabbed her other things and left the temple. She had most of the afternoon to herself and surely she would find something to occupy herself with. She’d always find something and maybe she’d change out of the armor into something more simple for dinner later. Ra’s would have her either way.


	8. Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late been busy but I got two surprises for you guys, one at the beginning and the other at the end, enjoy and thanks for reading

    Felicity left the temple and decided to wash up. She was covered in her own sweat and she did not like the smell. Besides she liked getting out of the armor. Sure it was comfortable but she would rather walk around with 90% less armor and weaponry on her. It made everything feel a bit more normal.  

    After she changed she went down to the garden. Whenever she could manage the time she’d be down there. It also made her feel normal, but then again once she signed on with the Team Arrow her life was anything but normal. Today was far from the normal scale.

    She spent the rest of her day there till a league member found her and told her dinner was in half an hour. She thanked him and went back to her room to clean herself up again. The smell of dirt and sweat would not be good at dinner.

    When she arrived Oliver was already at the table talking with Ra’s. She took her seat at the table and her dinner plate was placed in front of her. She’s seen the kitchen before and the wonderful cooks. The food was absolutely divine and she was allowed to cook.

    She did before on one occasion. It was just another visit in the kitchen for her since it always smelled fantastic in there. But one of the chefs asked her if she wanted to try cooking. She really didn’t think it would be a good idea since she was never such a great cook.

    But the chef kept insisting so eventually she agreed and warned him she wasn’t a cook. The chef was patient with her and taught her the skills of a good cook. It was fun for her and she did end up creating something delicious. Oliver tried her dish and was all the same impressed.

    Occasionally she would also do a little cooking in the kitchen, nothing big of course. Though Ra’s has actually tried some of the things she’s cooked, she gets praise there as well. It was nice to have his approval, like getting it from the president or something.

    Dinner was wonderful and Ra’s was impressed by her progress and how well she was settling in. She had her responsibilities and was handling them well as was Oliver with his. Ra’s praised both of them on that and seemed like a proud parent.

    But Felicity couldn’t help but crack a smile at the comments. It was like getting praise from a father, one who was never really around for her. It was that thought that caused her smile to falter for a bit. And both Ra’s and Oliver saw that.

“Is everything alright my dear?” Ra’s asked,

She immediately perked up, “Yea everything’s fine.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that since I have been meaning to speak with both of you about something.”

“I’m all ears.” Oliver said,

“You both have been properly settling in and handling your responsibilities. Al Sah-Him, you’re training has excelled as has yours Al Qaws; do remind me to have you show me your skills sometime in the future. But more importantly you two will soon be leading the league and I believe you will soon need an heir.”

    Felicity nearly choked, did he just bring up having a child. Like her getting pregnant and her belly expanding while life grew within her. That topic of conversation was the last thing she'd expect.

    Then again it was bound to come up at some point. She just wasn’t prepared at the moment. And when she looked at Oliver she saw a lesser amount of shock on his face. He had mastered the arts of conceal and don't feel. She had yet to be on his level.

“I’m sorry was I too forward on the matter?” Ra’s asked,

“I um... ” Felicity was speechless,

“I do believe my wife has never actually thought about that.”

“My apologies then I didn’t mean to be so straightforward.”

“Yea, I never really thought that far into my future.”

   During the rest of dinner that topic of conversation wasn’t brought up again. But it still stuck with Felicity. It had never really occurred to her about having a kid with Oliver. Well maybe it was a fantasy but she never thought it would really happen.

    She and Oliver were married and having a kid was something they could do except the circumstances of her marriage were completely different. She wasn’t living in Starling City and working at Oliver’s company. Yea she still had that dream, she just knew he could get his company back.

    But anyway that’s what she had always thought would be her life or at least hoped it would be that. Some parts have come true but others were far from it. After dinner she and Oliver retired to their room. Neither of them brought up the baby thing.

    They cleaned up together and settled into bed. He big spooned her but they stayed awake for a while longer. They gazed out the balcony at the night sky. There was a beauty in the sky since at night it was full of stars.

“What did you do after our sword fight?” Oliver asked,

“I got out of my armor first. I don’t know how you walk around in that all day.”

“Well if you actually stayed in your armor for more than a few hours a day you might actually get used to it.”

“I suppose you’re right. Anyway after changing I went out to the gardens and did some work since well I haven’t been there for a while.”

“Hum, I thought you’d end up in the kitchen helping with dinner.”

“I did consider it but decided against it. I’m not master chef and I didn’t feel like accidentally screwing something up.”

“You’re not a bad cook.”

“I know I just wanted to be outside instead.”

    Oliver leaned in closer to her and smelled her hair. Then kissed her forehead.

“That would explain that flower smell on you that was lingering during dinner.”

“I thought I cleaned myself up.”

“Don’t worry you smelled wonderful.”

    Felicity yawned and soon Oliver did the same. They didn’t really have clocks but with the routines they followed their bodies knew when it was time to rest. She pulled up the covers and snuggled against her husband.

“Goodnight.” she yawned,

“Goodnight Felicity.”

♥♥♦♥♥

    A few days later Felicity found herself in the temple facing off against Sarab. Oliver was busy with a class so she settled for another partner. Again she fought with her sword, she really wanted to get better at using it.

    Except this time she wanted to try using two. Oliver had thought her to use a bow staff and once as they were practicing her staff broke in half. Instead of grabbing another one she continued with the two halves. She was pretty good and Oliver helped her out with her skills there.

    She hadn’t actually used two swords before but she knew she was good at using twin batons. It reminded her of when she was fighting Oliver with them and she ended up hitting him on the head. She will never forget the proud look he had on, or the amused one afterwards.

    Sarab’s sword swung to her side but she blocked it. With her other free hand she tried slashing at his chest. She threw his sword back and he nearly lost his hold on it. Then she kicked his arms and his sword fell back and out of his grasp.

    Her sword came down but Sarab moved away from her and grabbed her other arm. He moved in closer on her and hit her chest. With that he pulled the sword out her hand and swung at her. She quickly recovered and took some steps back.

    She took a running start and then their swords were clashing back and forth. They moved from side to side and back and forth. And Felicity was definitely giving him everything she had and there was no holding back.

    When their swords crossed she was quick to disarm him and knock him to the ground. He tried to get up but when he was on his knees and looking up she pressed the tip of her sword was against his throat.

“Game over.” she breathed out,

    She moved away her sword and put it in its holster then she helped Sarab to his feet.

“You have learned a lot.” Sarab said,

“I’m a fast learned and this is quiet fun.”

“I see and your strength was impressive.”

“It was.”

“Yes, you had some power in you that you channeled well into your form. You’ve progressed quite well if I may say.”

“Thank you Sarab.”

    He picked up his sword and grabbed the other one. He bowed down to her before leaving the temple. She stayed there for a while by the lazarus pit to catch her breath. Just as she was about to leave a league member told her that Ra’s wanted to see her. She figured it was that whole thing about him wanting to see her skills.

    She followed him to the back parts of the fortress. It was nice out with a cool breeze. There was a lot of stormy clouds out but it fit the mood of the moment. She thought it would be best to impress Ra’s first even if it was risky. He was ahead of her with two other men.

    She grabbed an arrow and held up her bow. She took in a deep breath then let the arrow fly. It went right in front of Ra’s and struck the trees that were off to his side. He had been talking but stopped and turned to her with a smile.

“That’s quite an entrance Al Qaws.” he said,

“Well I figured you wanted to see my skills, so might as well start with what I can do with a bow and arrow.”

“You do take after your husband in that area, but I am aware your specialty is daggers.”

“Small, deadly, and easy to throw.”

“I won’t even ask how many you have on you at the moment.”

    Felicity just smiled. Ra’s had her show him some more of her archery skills. She was told that she seemed better than most of the others who use a bow, but she wasn’t so sure that was a compliment. She took it that way anyway. After the archery Ra’s wanted to see her skills with a sword.

    He had one of his men go against her. He didn’t just want to see her skills he wanted to see her in action. The fight had no point except give Felicity a chance to use what’s she learned and use it efficiently. As she fought Ra’s made no comments or any facial expressions.

    It was slightly unnerving but Felicity stayed focused on her task. She threw in a couple of her other skills and disarmed her opponent. Then she knocked him to the floor and held both swords over him. She stayed put till Ra’s started clapping and told her to put her swords down.

“You have quiet the potential Al Qaws.”

“Thank you.”

    She handed the other his sword and she put hers back where it belongs. Next was her skills with a bow staff. Another league member had brought some so she was handed one as well as her next opponent. That’s when it struck her as a little odd that Oliver wasn’t there.

    He was supposed to be Ra’s right hand so out of everyone he should be there. But maybe he wasn’t there on purpose. He did have a class but still, maybe it was better off this way. It was a different change of pace and she was doing everything consecutively.

    One weapon at a time and with a different partner which gave her a chance to experience fighting other league members. It was always Oliver or Sarab who were her opponents now it was others she probably didn’t even know yet.  

    But even then things took a turn for the worse. Everything was fine, Felicity was doing an excellent job. She’d shown all her skills but at the end it was a sort of free form. She could use whatever she wanted against her opponent but what really...worried her was that Ra’s said it was to a be a fight to the dead.

    The first thing her opponent did was pull out his sword and strike. She dodge it but wasn't completely focused yet. The killing part was still fresh in her mind but she had to deal with that later. She kept dodging her opponents attacks till she managed to kick the sword out of his hand.

    After that the battle was on an even plain with hand to hand combat. It was pretty simple and Felicity was more focused but it was her turn to take the lead. She grabbed the daggers she had concealed in her boots and made her move.

    She slashed his arm and went for the head but he dodged her move. The fight kept going as they moved back and forth blocking the other. She managed to stab him continuously but the fight would have to come to an end at some point.

    It was easy to tell the person she was fighting could barely hold his own. She took that as her opportunity to knock him to the ground. The fight seemed over from anyone’s standpoint. Her opponent was on the ground and she had her foot on his chest.

    She still held both her daggers and she could easily kill him, but could she bring herself to do it. Nobody was saying anything, there was silence and just the wind. Ra’s wasn't telling her to kill him, to end it, the choice was all hers.

    She held one of the daggers up with the tip aimed down, she could strike down and stab him right through the heart. She stayed like that for a while till she put down the dagger and stepped away. Ra’s didn’t say anything but helped the other up to his feet.

    Felicity kept her head down she felt like she was gonna get some sort of punishment. Ra’s dismissed the other men but stayed with her. The silence was slowly eating at her and then Ra’s stood in front of her.

“Please look at me my dear.” he said calmly,

    Slowly Felicity lifted her head. She expected some look of disappointment on Ra’s face but he seemed calm, no traces of anger at all.

“You did well, your skills are marvelous and you use your daggers with such ease, truly you have mastered your skills with them.”

“I…”

    She wanted, she felt like she should apologies but Ra’s only put up his hand to silence her.

“I know what I said about the match dear. You are very capable of taking down your opponent but when it comes to taking a life, you have yet to do that. You grew up under different circumstances and nothing in your life has yet to put you in a position where you would take a life. I should have never put you in that position in the first place.”

    He lightly nodded his head and began walking away but he didn’t get far before he turned his head to make one more comment.

“I do hope one day you will have the strength to strike down your opponent.”

    Felicity stayed outside for a while. She didn’t want to go back right away she wanted time for herself, time to think. It wasn’t till the sun had gone down and the sky had gone dark that she went back.

♥♥♦♥♥

    When Felicity got back to her room she found Oliver by the balcony. He was still fully dressed and she realized he had been waiting for her, for hours. He noticed when she entered and acted normal.

“Have you been waiting on me?” she asked,

“Yes and I heard about today. You gave Ra’s a demonstration of your skills.”

“Yea.” she seemed flustered, “He seemed proud of me and you of course since you taught me.”

Oliver was silent, “What about the other thing.”

“What other thing.”

“Felicity.”

“I know, I know that last thing was just so unexpected and I just couldn’t...wouldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“Nobody blames you, Felicity.”

    She closed her eyes at the sound of her own name. The next thing she knew Oliver was hugging her.

“It’s okay Felicity, this is all on me. I should have kept you out of this.”

“What no, Oliver I want to be here with you. From the moment I became wife of the demon's head I knew something like this would happen. Don’t you think I would have been better off without you okay. Being here with you is better than being back home without you wondering what’s going on.”

“Alright.”

“Look just...I know things are different here and I’m doing my best to adjust I mean look at me.” she looked down at her own armor, “But killing...that I...I just…”

“I know. Before the island I never thought I would ever have the skills I do today or even kill. I was put in situations where it was kill or be killed. I had to become a killer to survive and you, you helped me let go of that killer instinct. I don’t want you suffering through the same guilt.”

“But being here Oliver, it’s gonna be a necessity for me.”

“Not as long as I have a say in it. You’re still you, you’re still my little lust muffin, okay?”

“Yea, abs...olutely, now can we get you out of this armor.”

“As long as I get you out of yours.”

♥♥♦♥♥

    The next day Felicity was much calmer. She slept in with Oliver till they both knew they had to get up. It was almost noon around that time. So some simple breakfast, getting into armor since they both had classes and then a sweet kiss before they went their separate ways.

    Felicity was walking through the halls still keeping the joy of the kiss alive. She was looking forward to the day since she and Oliver would have some more time for themselves. Everything was fine but all of a sudden there was a gust of wind and Barry was standing in front of her.

“Found you.”

“Barry what are…”

    She didn’t get to finish before Barry grabbed her and took her outside. Sand was flying around her and the sun was shining down. She was outside near the doors of Nanda Parbat with Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, they were all smiling at her.

“What the hell are you doing here!” Felicity screamed,

“Told you…”Caitlin started,

“What? You said come visit.” Barry interjected,

“I was joking!”

    What the hell was going on, everything was fine and all of a sudden Team Flash shows up for a visit. How could Barry take her invitation of coming to visit seriously, this was Nanda Parbat. Barry was about to say something when he quickly turned around and caught two arrows in his hands.

    Off in the distance he saw a league member holding up his bow. Barry quickly went to knock him off his feet then came back holding his bow. Cisco immediately took it out of his hands wanting to examine it.

“Is this how you treat your guests?” Barry asked as he held one of the arrows,

“No it’s how we treat intruders.”

“What?’ Cisco questioned,

    Felicity was screaming on the inside. This was not gonna end well, it already had a bad start.


	9. Tour Guide

    More assassin's began appearing and aiming their arrows at Barry and his friends. He used his speed to protect his friends but they wouldn't stop and more would come.

“Watch out!” Felicity shouted,

    Cisco and Caitlin stayed closed to each other. Then Felicity saw an arrow miraculously hit Barry’s leg. He screamed and dropped to the floor.

    He pulled out the arrow and stumbled back onto his feet. Felicity was watching the others, and none of the arrows were pointing at her. She noticed an arrow coming from behind her aimed at Caitlin.

    Quickly Felicity pulled out her sword and sliced the arrow in half. She needed to stop this before someone got hurt.

“Stand down.” Felicity commanded and put her sword away, “I'm Al Qaws Zawjah, wife of the demon's head and you will obey. These people are not our enemy.”

    The arrows stopped flying but just like in Starling their weapons were still up and ready. Barry’s leg was better and he only had a slight limp.

“This is awesome.” Cisco said,

“Awesome? Cisco they were shooting at us.” Caitlin commented,

“Yea I know but I mean this. Felicity taking control it's awesome. And her league name is pretty cool.”

“League name?” Barry questioned,

“Every league member has a new name. Felicity is Al Qaws, meaning bow.”

“Hey Felicity.” Caitlin said, “Could you get these guys to put their bows down. It's getting uncomfortable.”

“I already told them you’re not our enemy.”

“I do hope you're right my dear.”

    Felicity froze when she heard Ra’s voice behind her. She closed her eyes and started babbling under her breath about being in huge trouble. When she turned around she saw Ra’s with Oliver and a bunch of other assassins heading towards her.

     And around her more assassins were showing up. She couldn't really tell from the blank expression on Ra’s and Oliver’s face if they were mad or not. But still she was freaking out on the inside.

“I can explain.” she said, “This is just a huge misunderstanding.”

    Oliver got to her first and pulled her off to the side.

“Felicity what the hell is going on.” Oliver asked,

    He didn't sound mad more like concerned and anxious.

“I swear to god I was joking.”

“About what exactly?”

“Before I came back to Nanda Parbat I told Barry to come visit.  But I swear I was kidding. I didn’t think he'd actually come here, let alone find it.”

“You should never underestimate someone.” Ra’s said, “Now I would appreciate an explanation as to who these people are.”

    Felicity was speechless, she really didn’t know how to explain. Oliver knew she was still scared so he took it upon himself to cover for her.

“These are some old acquaintances of Felicity Smoak. They seemed to have tracked her down for a visit.”

“Have they now.”

“Don't worry, they'll be leaving now.” Felicity said glaring at Barry,

    She really hoped they would have taken the hint to leave but fanboy Cisco took over.

“You must be Ra’s al Ghul, the demon's head, leader of the league of assassins. It's an honor to meet you.”

    She was gonna kill him, this was worse than surprise embarrassing mom visits.

“Wait you're Ra’s al Ghul?” Barry questioned, “Aren’t you really old.”

“Yea, the lazarus pit can keep him alive for centuries.” Cisco added,

    She was gonna kill both of them.

“I'm so sorry Ra’s, I'll get them to leave right now.”

“You think we could fight each other?” Barry asked Ra’s, “A little one on one.”

“BARRY!” Felicity shouted,

“Calm down my dear.” Ra’s said, “I don't fight for entertainment purposes. My skills are reserved for training and for actual combat. I will not waste my time with your childish games.”

“Then how about a dual, I challenge you.”

“Dude, that's insane.” Cisco said,

“Barry what are you doing?” Caitlin whispered,

    Ra’s didn’t speak but only stared at Barry. A smile appeared on his face. He was quite impressed by the boys courage.

“Very well then Mr. Allen.” Barry was surprised Ra’s knew his last name but he pushed that feeling aside, “Tonight in the temple.”

“Ra’s please he...” Felicity began,

“This is only for his amusement Al Qaws and my curiosity. I would like to see exactly what the fastest man alive is capable of.”

    Ra’s nodded at Oliver and then went back to the fortress. Oliver had the others disarm and stand down. They did and then disappeared from view. Once everything was clear Cisco started to fanboy again saying that what Barry did was crazy but cool.

    Oliver was grabbing Felicity but she pulled out of his grip and went to Barry. He was laughing and smiling but that went away once Felicity slapped him.

“What is it with woman and slapping me.” Barry complained,

“What the hell are you doing.” Felicity was beyond angry,

“I told you this whole thing was a bad idea and challenging Ra’s what were you thinking.” Caitlin yelled,

“Wait hold on.” Cisco interjected, “If Barry beats Ra’s in a fight does that mean he gets to be the demon’s head.”

“No.” Oliver firmly stated, “The league has traditions and killing Ra’s wouldn’t get you anywhere, except forgiveness against your crimes. Your lucky he doesn’t plan to kill you.”

“Oh please Oliver, fastest man alive. I can easily take him.”

“Yea, sure you can.” Oliver forced a smile then looked at Felicity, “Can I talk to you alone for a second.”

“Sure.”

    They both moved away from the group and once they were far enough Felicity started running her mouth again.

“I’m so sorry, just give me a few minutes and I’ll get them to leave. I never thought Barry would do something as crazy as challenge Ra’s let alone him accepting. I have no idea how they found this place in the first place, not like it’s super top secret hidden away somewhere but it is pretty remote. And I…”

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down there. Let me make this clear before we go any further. I’m not mad.”

“Really?”

“No this is slightly annoying but mostly amusing. You’re okay right, you didn’t get hurt.”

“No, I’m fine none of the arrows were ever pointed at me.”

“Good, now about the Flash Team.”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll get them to leave. And how come you said they were my acquaintances?”

“Being here...okay I really can’t tell you everything right now especially here in this current situation. But for the sake of time here we are only Al Sah-Him and Al Qaws, and we shouldn’t have any ties with anyone as Oliver or Felicity Queen.”

“So my last name’s Queen?”

“Yes, I thought we had…”

“Yea, I agree I just never knew...well I’ve never heard you say it before. Mrs. Queen, I like the sound of it.”

“Oh do you now,” Oliver wrapped an arm around Felicity's waist and pulled her close, “Well maybe I need to use it more often when we’re alone.”

“I like that idea.”

“Now kiss.” Cisco chanted in the background,

    That reminded both of them that they weren’t alone and that they had something to take care of first. But Oliver quickly leaned in and kissed Felicity. He stayed close to her placing his forehead against hers.

“Be honest with me. Do you want them to stay, even for a little while.”

“Oliver…”

“Honestly.”

“...Alright, I wouldn’t mind if they could stay for at least a day. It’d be nice having familiar faces around, not that I don’t mind seeing your face every morning.”

“Okay, you can go yell at them, I’ll go talk to Ra’s and meet you back at our room.”

    Felicity hummed in an agreeing way before going towards the others but Oliver held her hand to stop her.

“And one more thing Felicity.”

“Hum?”

“Just one day, make sure they get that and do enjoy yourself.”

“Got it.”

    Oliver bowed and kissed her hand before heading inside. She watched him leave for a while before she snapped back to reality. And obviously she stormed over to the others. Cisco and Barry immediately dropped their smiles.

“I’m sorry please don't kill me.” Cisco said when his eyes landed on Felicity’s hand,

    Which she had over the handle of her sword.

“You tempt me to do so. How did you even find me?” she asked,

“Well we tracked your phone which only led us to this area, and Barry came by here a few days ago looking for this place.”

“Of course you did.”

    Caitlin came up to Felicity and hugged her.

“It really is nice to see you.” Caitlin said, “And again I’m so sorry for causing all this trouble we should just go now.”

“No it’s okay.” Felicity had to stop herself, “Well you showing up and bringing me out here was not okay. But I think a day and just a day of your company would be nice.”

“Really?” Barry said,

“Yes, besides Ra’s is already expecting you for a dual tonight.”

“Totally gonna win.”

“Oh you wish. Now come one, let’s get inside before we all get sun burn.”

“Hey since I know this place has rules and stuff. What would happen to someone who kidnaps the wife of the demon’s head?” Caitlin asked,

“Most likely the wife would never be kidnapped since it’s an absurd idea to begin with and second she would kill her captors and await her escort back to Nanda Parbat.”

“Also…” Cisco added, “That thing you did with cutting the arrow in half. When did you learn how to use a sword.”

“I’ve learned a lot of things during my time here.”

“So what about Oliver?” Barry said,

“He’ll join us in a little bit.”

“So does that mean we’re getting a tour.” Cisco said cheerfully,

“I guess so, but first.”

    Felicity took them to her room. Oliver told her to have fun and she wanted Caitlin to change into something more league appropriate. The guys waited outside while Felicity helped Caitlin pick something out and get into it. While the guys waited Oliver found them.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked,

“Felicity’s helping Caitlin change.” Barry said,

“Change?”

“Something about looking appropriate I don’t know.”

“Hey are you mad at us?” Cisco asked,

“I believe mad isn’t the right word here Cisco.” Oliver said,

“Got it.”

“But don’t get me wrong I am happy to see you. All of you.”

    Just then Felicity and Caitlin came out of the room. Caitlin was now wearing one of Felicity’s league dresses and she looked gorgeous. At first Caitlin felt awkward but everyone told her she looked amazing.

“So what did Ra’s say?” Felicity asked,

“He’s alright with a one day visit but you still have a class. So that first.”

“Class?” Caitlin questioned,

“Felicity and I sometimes teach new league members some skills. When you showed up Felicity was on her way to a class, since she didn’t show up we realized something was wrong and found her immediately.”

“So that’s why you attacked us.” Cisco said,

“In short don’t attack the wife of the demon's head. Now Felicity your class, I’m sure Cisco and the others can watch and I’ll be staying as well.”

“Perfect.”

    Oliver and Felicity led the others through the halls of the fortress and Cisco and Barry wouldn’t stop spinning and looking at everything. When they got to where the class was taking place all the league members stepped to the sides and bowed their heads.

“Oh wow the level of respect here is insane.” Cisco said,

    They stayed to the sides as Felicity taught, demonstrated and instructed others. Cisco and Barry were just all kinds of excited seeing Felicity as this new person, more badass. Caitlin was just impressed to see what Felicity had become.

    Cisco actually wanted to get into the class and maybe learn something. He started to follow the movements of the others but Oliver grabbed his arm and moved him away from the group. Oliver would not have anyone screwing around with Felicity.

    When the class was over the league members bowed to her and she dismissed them. Team Flash was just amazed and Oliver couldn’t be more proud of his girl. He had never seen her give a class before. And now they wouldn’t have to worry about anything league related getting in the way for the rest of the day.

“You really have learned a lot.” Caitlin said,

“I had a great teacher.” Felicity said as she looked at Oliver,

“Awesome, now I don’t know about you guys but I need to see every inch of this place.” Cisco said,

“Aw yes I’d love a tour.” Barry added,

“Alright we could start with the dungeon. So you know where you’ll end up if you cause some trouble.” Oliver said

    Cisco and Barry laughed but then dropped their smiles when they noticed Oliver was not laughing with them.

“Wait you have an actual dungeon?” Barry said,

“And you’re not kidding of leaving us there.” Cisco added,

“Nope.”

“Oliver.” Felicity said, “We’re not locking anyone up.”

“It’s just a warning, now let's get moving.”

    Felicity led the group around since Oliver insisted. Even though he has repeatedly told her everything was fine she was still a bit worried. Barry and Cisco were quite impressed with the whole place and Caitlin loved the garden. She even picked a few flowers.

    Though she regretted taking them to the arsenal since Cisco kept grabbing all the weapons. He really loves toys but Oliver eventually dragged him out of the room. The last place they went was the temple.

    When they got there Cisco actually became speechless. He had heard legends of the lazarus pit but never really knew if it was real. And once he explained it to Caitlin and Barry they were all swarming around the pit.

“Oh how I would kill for a sample to analyze.” Caitlin said,

“Does it really work, wait a minute.” Barry said then turned to Oliver and Felicity, “Months ago there was a report that Thea got into some huge accident and was taken to Central City for surgery. There is no record of her ever checking into a hospital. Did you bring her here?”

“To save time on a much longer more complicated story, yes.” Felicity said

“So these waters really do work.” Cisco said,

“Yes, my cheeks wouldn’t be flawless without them.”

    They all made confused faces and then Felicity realized they had no idea what she was talking about.

“Another long story.”

    There really wasn’t anymore to see so instead they stayed in the temple catching up. They haven’t seen each other in months so there was a lot to be told. It was a good moment for catching up but then a league member came by.

“Excuse me, Al Sah-Him, Al Qaws.”

“Yes, Fahd.” Oliver said,

“Ra’s would appreciate your company at dinner, all of you.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“He insists.”

“Oliver it’s probably best to just go to dinner.” Felicity said as she grabbed his arm,

“Yea I am starving.” Barry said,

    Oliver turned around and glared at him then Barry just turned away. He sighed and well he knows it’s not a good idea to turn down Ra’s.

“We'll be there in a few minutes.” Oliver said,

    Fahd bowed to them and left. Felicity pulled Oliver to the side since she knew this was something he probably didn’t want to agree to.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry…” Felicity started,

“Why are you apologizing?” Oliver asked,

“Cuz you’ve been putting up with the Flash Team and I know you’ve been worried all day.”

“I’m fine it’s just Barry and the others they’re in constant danger here. And this is all my fault but I know you’ve enjoyed their company. I still hate that I brought you into this.”

“Hey, we are not having this conversation again. Let’s just get to dinner I am kind of hungry too.”

    Oliver leaned in and kissed her before lightly nodding his head. They grabbed the others and took them to the dining hall. Felicity led them inside but Oliver stopped Barry.

“Before you go in there promise me you won’t do anything embarrassing.” Oliver said,

“What could I possibly do?”

“Eat everything in a rush and ask ridiculous questions.”

“Right, okay I’ll behave.”


	10. Hostess

    Cisco and Barry felt a bit under dressed at dinner. Everyone was dressed in league armor and Felicity and Caitlin were nicely dressed. The two of them in jeans with normal t-shirt ls looked out of place. But even then the food was delicious and Barry was really holding back his immense cravings.

“You are very well dressed Caitlin.” Ra’s said,

She seemed a bit flustered, “Yea, Felicity let me borrow one of her dresses. It’s very beautiful.”

“Well having a personal tailor really helps.” Felicity said,

“If you don’t mind me asking Ra’s.” Cisco said, “Do people just randomly come to the temple and just turn over their lives to you.”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple.” Ra’s said,

“There are many traditions to follow before one is properly inducted into the league.” Oliver said,

“And have you passed through all of those Oliver?” Barry asked,

“Yes.”

“And what about you, Felicity.”

“Al Qaws joined us under different circumstances.” Ra’s said, “The traditions she follows are different.”

“How so?” Cisco asked,

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say.” Felicity said,

“Right.”

“So Felicity besides teaching classes what else do you do to occupy your time?” Caitlin asked,

“Well I like to tend to the garden and I do some light cooking here and there.”

    Just as the conversation continued Sarab came into the room and bowed.

“I’m sorry to disturb your dinner.” he said, “But there is something that needs your attention.”

    Immediately both Ra’s and Oliver stood up.

“No need to accompany me Al Sah-Him. I’m sure it is a small matter and I will call for you if necessary. Stay and keep your wife’s guest entertained. I shall see you all in the temple later.”

    Everyone was quiet till Ra’s was gone and the doors closed behind him. Then Oliver sat down and sighed leaning back in his chair.

“Do these things happen often?” Cisco asked,

“No.” Felicity said,

    On the other hand Barry really started eating. He would need his strength for the fight later.

“Oh god Barry, don’t you have manners.” Caitlin said,

“Yes, but I’m very hungry.”

    For the moment Oliver seemed relieved. Nothing bad happened and no one was hurt...yet, Barry was gonna get his ass kicked. But he put up with everything for Felicity. That day there had been a special kind of joy in her eyes. Something he hadn’t seen in months.

    It was a different kind of joy he couldn't give her. The happiness she shows when with friends, one she lost in Nanda Parbat but he was gonna give it back to her. There were still somethings he needed to tell her but not here. But when he gets the chance he'll tell her everything.

    Barry pretty much cleaned the table all on his own. That was definitely a first at the dinner table. But it was hilarious to see just how fast he can eat. That boy has no fill.

“So Oliver what were you doing in the morning before we showed up?” Cisco asked,

“I was training with Ra’s. Then a league member came in saying my wife was missing. ”

“Yea, sorry about that.” Barry added,

“You'd be dead if she hadn’t stopped the guards outside from killing you. I'd have walked outside to Felicity surrounded by dead bodies.”

“Barry really can't beat Ra’s right?” Caitlin said, “I don’t seriously want Barry embarrassing him in front of his people.”

“Hey I challenged him and he accepted. What happens happens.” Barry said,

“For the last time you won't beat him Barry.” Felicity said, “Trust me. Even with super speed.”

“We'll see about that.”

♥♥♦♥♥

    After dinner they went to the temple. Cisco was all kinds of excited to see the demon's head in action. He's seen Felicity kickass and Oliver too as the arrow but Ra’s. It is a rare thing to see him in action without dying in the end.

    Barry was ready for the match. He had been looking forward to it all day as was Cisco. Though Felicity and Oliver didn’t believe he could win he thought he had this in the bag. But even if he was excited he thought the match wouldn’t last long.

    Ra’s joined them soon after. He spoke with Oliver first whispering something to him about who knows what. Then Ra’s took off his robe and stood in the middle of the temple waiting on Barry. The other’s backed up and stood along the wall. Felicity thought this might not be a good night for her and Oliver.

    This was gonna be fun was all Barry could think of. He knew how to fight and with his speed he could do this. That was what he thought but he was wrong, so wrong. Barry made the first move throwing a punch. Ra’s dodge it with ease and watched Barry stumbled a bit.

    Cisco had already started cackling. And Barry wasn’t all surprised, he sort of let that happen. His plan was to start slow and work his way up to using his speed. But Ra’s sort of deduced his plan.

“Don’t hold back now boy, because I won’t.” Ra’s said,

    Well that plan was out the window so then Barry decided to hit harder and faster. Using his speed made it easy to land a hit on Ra’s. But strangely enough he did manage to block a few of Barry’s hits. Ra’s was getting hurt but he concealed it well, he actually looked like he was fine.

    It came clear that plan wouldn’t be as effective so Barry backed up a bit. He stood in a ready stance and Ra’s circled him. He pulled out his sword and held it up. Barry nearly laughed he could easily disarm him in a flash. But it be more fun to let him keep it. Ra’s made his move and swung his sword at Barry. He easily dodged and moved to hit him in the back.

    Just as Barry was about to hit Ra’s turned around and held up his sword to dodge his attack. He threw Barry back and then charged at him. The sword came down nearly cutting Barry’s shoulder but he moved away. Now Ra’s seemed to have the upper hand since no matter where Barry moved the sword was always near him.

    Barry needed to change the stakes so he decided to go for the sword. He made his move but he missed the sword. Then there was a stinging pain in the back of his legs and he stopped. But before he could even figure out what the pain was coming from Ra’s kicked him in the back. Barry stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

    When Barry turned himself around he noticed two horizontal cuts on the back of his legs. Somehow Ra’s had managed to actually wound him. Ra’s came walking over to Barry still holding his sword.

“How?” Barry breathed,

    He was faster, he was moving fast when he went for the sword. Yet he not only missed but actually got injured. And that injury prevented him from standing up right and running.

“You’re speed is nothing more than a weapon, an advantage.” Ra’s said, “An advantage you use predictably and put too much faith in.”

    Ra’s put away his sword and helped Barry to his feet. He groaned as he stood up but the wounds would heal soon enough.

“Every advantage can be equally met and beaten. When you’re fighting you can’t rely on your speed to help you win. Al Sah-Him come here and draw your sword.” Ra’s said,

    Barry limped to the side where Cisco was and Oliver stepped up to Ra’s. Both of them pulled out their swords and stood in front of each other.

“I want you to attack me using only your sword.” Ra’s said,

    When Ra’s nodded his head the two began. They moved swiftly to the side their swords clashing with one another. But all Oliver did was use his sword and focus his footwork to work with his weapon. While Ra’s did more, moved swiftly in ways where he could land a hit with his foot.

    The fight went on for a while and both of them fought incredibly. But eventually Ra’s disarmed Oliver and placed the tip of his sword against his throat. Oliver stayed where he was, defeated.

“You should always have an arsenal whether it is with actual weapons or your knowledge on combat. Because only having one weapon well once you lose it you’re dead.”    

    Ra’s once again nodded at Oliver. Then the fight took a different turn. Oliver slapped away the sword and quickly attacked Ra’s. He disarmed him and the fight turned into hand to hand. This time they were both at a same level but they still had more on them.

    Both had concealed weapons they could use and did for a while. Some daggers and small arrows. But beyond that their fight was still matched by the other. They landed hits between them but it did come to an end when they both held a weapon over the other’s heart.

“Good.” Ra’s said to Oliver,

    They let each other go and Oliver bowed to Ra’s. Oliver grabbed his sword and placed it back in its holster and Ra’s did the same.

“I hoped you learned something today Mr. Allen. For if we were to duel again it would not be a game and at this point your death is guaranteed.” Ra’s said, “I hope you had a wonderful evening Al Qaws.”

    Ra’s left the temple. Oliver started laughing and went up to Barry patting his shoulder.

“I told you.” he said,

“Yea okay laugh it up.” Barry said,

“I’d tell you to use the lazarus for your injuries but you already heal fast.”

“Oliver don’t be rude.” Felicity said, “Let me just get a damp towel.”

“Thank you Felicity.” Barry said,

“That was some pretty intense fighting.” Cisco said, “But he still beat you.”

“Yes thanks for the reminder I forgot that happened like five minutes.”

“Just saying.”

    Felicity came back holding the towel. They got Barry to sit by the lazarus while he cleaned himself up.

“You’re gonna have to get some new pants.” Caitlin said,

“Hope those weren’t your favorite.” Cisco said,

    They all stayed in the temple till Barry was back on his feet without any pain. Cisco and Caitlin still wanted a sample from the lazarus but Felicity said it was a bad idea and that might actually get them in trouble. But it was getting late and the flash team needed to get home.

    Caitlin returned the dress she had been wearing then Felicity and Oliver took them all to the entrance of Nanda Parbat. They had enjoyed themselves even if it did seem like a bother at first. But Felicity assured them it was great having them. They were hugging and saying their goodbyes.

“Thanks for having us Felicity especially on such short notice.” Caitlin said,

“My pleasure.” Felicity said,

“Yea just please don’t do it again.” Oliver added,

    Felicity elbowed him in the side and told him to be nice under her breath.

“I mean it was great having you guys.”

“Thanks maybe we should do it again some time.” Barry joked,

“No.”

    Both Oliver and Felicity responded at the same time then look at each other nervously.

“I did no know you two were capable of doing that.” Cisco said, “Kind of creepy.”

“Thanks again.” Barry said, 

    And just like that all three of them were gone. Felicity sighed and then leaned into Oliver.

“If you start apologizing again...” Oliver began,

“I won’t, I think I’ve said I’m sorry too many times today. Enough times to last me at least a year.”

“Then come on let’s get back inside. You look very tired.”

“Who knew hosting all day would be so hard.”

“It’s not something you do everyday here now is it.”

    The two of them went back to their room. And Felicity was looking forward to sleeping on her super comfortable bed while cuddling with Oliver. They bathed and went through their nightly routine and settled into bed together. Felicity was all ready to sleep but Oliver had other ideas.

    Oliver was kissing the side of her face. He was slowly moving down and eventually went under the covers. Felicity was fine at first but as soon as Oliver was under the sheets kissing her stomach her eyes shot open.

“Oliver what are you doing?” she asked,

“Today must have been stressful for you. Just trying to help.” Oliver said and continued his kissing trail,

“So this is you trying to relieve my stress.”

    Oliver stopped and pulled his head out from underneath the sheets. He stared down at Felicity's eyes looking a little concerned.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked,

“Nope, just a little lower.”

“Very well then, I’ve always wanted a taste of Felicity Smoak, my bad, Felicity Queen.”

        Oliver tucked himself back under the sheets leaving Felicity to make all kinds of faces as he worked his magic. It was a good night for them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can write fight scenes, or at least Barry fighting. Anyway sorry for a short chapter but I gotta tell you guys something, I'm giving this up...just kidding. The thing is school is starting for me soon and I really have to focus this year. So it may be a long while till my next update. But I could tease a little of what's to come cuz with this ending your probably wondering what's next. Just bare with me on this cuz I really wanna do it...Bratva!Olicity...that is all, thanks for sticking around and commenting on my work you guys make me wanna write I love you all, wish me luck in school.


	11. Business Trip

    The next morning Oliver and Felicity were in the temple training. Besides being able to fight each other they had learned to fight with one another. Training had changed from one on one to both of them fighting others. It helped them learn how to work together on the battlefield and how to work swiftly and efficiently with someone.

But training never stopped them from having their fun. After they learned to fight almost in an in sync way the fighting became automatic. They knew the other so well they subconsciously coordinated their attacks and didn’t need to verbally communicate a plan.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about dinner?” Felicity said as she swung her sword.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked jokingly.

“Oliver!”

“I remember of course.”

“You better have.”

“What makes you think I’d forget.”

“Well you could...look out.” 

Felicity pushed Oliver to the side and blocked the sword that had been coming down on him. She kicked her attacker in the chest and swung at him. The guy stumbled back and then her attention shifted to another person coming in on her left. 

By then Oliver was back to paying attention himself and watching Felicity’s back. Fighting together was a new form of teamwork they had achieved. Before Oliver would be the one out on the streets fighting with Felicity giving him coordinates and directions. He started to wonder how things would be like if they went back to Starling with these new skills.

When it seemed like the battle was coming to an end Ra’s came into the temple. Immediately all those fighting stopped and lowered their weapons. They all stepped to opposite sides giving Ra’s the room. He dismissed the other assassins but he had Oliver and Felicity stay. Neither was nervous for they hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Quiet the skills you two have developed with one another. You both are surely a deadly couple.”

“Thank you.” Felicity said.

“Well I’m afraid I’m not here to just praise your work. An old associate of Oliver Queen has been looking for him, apparently something about owing him a favor.”

“I do not know who you speak of.” Oliver said.

“Does the name Anatoly Knyazev mean anything to you.”

    Oliver closed his eyes and bowed his head. He took a moment to collect himself before returning his attention to Ra’s.

“He is an old associate of Oliver Queen’s.”

Hearing Oliver speak like another person sent chills up Felicity’s spine. She kept a straight face but she started to think about her own life. Months ago she didn’t know how to hold a sword. Now she carried one on her hip all day like a normal thing. Then she began to worry about herself. The only time she ever hears her name is with Oliver, everyone else uses her league name. 

She then started noticing just how different of a person Oliver was with the league, as Al Sah-Him. And she took notice of her own actions. Is that what would happen after years of living with the league. Would her identity as Felicity disappear from the face of the earth, what about her life in Starling.

“Well this associate of Mr. Queen is owed a favor.” Ra’s said interrupting Felicity’s thoughts. “I suggest you break all ties with this Anatoly as soon as possible. Take a few league members with you and resolve this issue.”

“Of course.” Oliver said and bowed,

“And take your wife with you. This is her opportunity to use her skills on the field and to prove that she is worthy of her title.”

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

Neither of them packed much for the trip. Felicity only looked forward to getting out of Nanda Parbat for a while. It might give her the chance to clear her head and reflect on what her life has been like for the past few months. The trip wasn’t that long to Moscow and soon she and Oliver were on its streets again. 

It was a beautiful place but as soon as she remembered where she was she frowned. The last time she was here she caught Oliver with Isabel. That was an awful moment and even though she knew Oliver had his reasons...or whatever. Felicity looked down at her ring to remind herself who was Mrs. Queen now.

“So where are we going first?” Felicity asked.

“A club.”

“What?”

“Anatoly owns a club. It’s where he hides his Bratva business.”

“Was he the one who gave you the idea to have your secret Arrow cave beneath a club.”

“Maybe. Let’s just get going.”

Felicity smiled and followed Oliver as they walked down the streets. He had an arm wrapped around her and she leaned against him. It wasn’t that cold outside but she still kept herself wrapped up in her fur coat. They didn’t walk for long till they came to this club Oliver mentioned.

They casually walked in and went to the bar. Felicity took off her coat and stayed by Oliver’s side. The place was pretty full of people dancing, drinking and getting frisky with one another. It definitely resembled Verdant back in Starling.

“I’m here to see Anatoly Knyazev.” Oliver said to the bartender.

“Not here my friend, never really is.”

Oliver rolled his eyes to reveal his Bratva tattoo. “Anatoly personally invited me here.”

“Mr. Queen I presume.”

“Yes.”

“I will tell Mr. Knyazev you are here.”

“Spasibo.”

The bartender nodded his head and headed towards the back. Oliver sighed and then noticed Felicity by his side seeming uncomfortable.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah just, I didn’t think my first time out of Nanda Parbat would be at a club in Russia.”

“We won’t be down here for long.”

“What do you mean?”

“Upstairs there are hotel rooms. Anatoly has a room for us, we just need to talk to him first.”

“That’s kind of him.”

The bartender returned and told Oliver Mr. Knyazev was in the back room waiting for him. Oliver thanked the man. Then he and Felicity headed towards the back of the club. At the end of the hall they came to a guarded door.

“Who are you?” A guard asked.

“Oliver Queen. Anatoly is expecting me.”

“You are Mr. Queen.”

“The one and only.”

The guards moved aside and opened the door letting Oliver pass but put a hand up in front of Felicity.

“Not you.”

“Excuse me?” Felicity said.

“It’s okay.” Oliver said. “She’s with me.”

“Only Mr. Queen.”

“She’s my wife, so she’s coming. And if you feel like arguing do remember I was the one who saved Anatoly’s life. I’m sure he’d really love to meet Mrs. Queen.”

There was silence and then the guard let Felicity pass. Oliver held out his hand to her and led her inside. They didn’t walk far before coming into another sort of saloon. Three were other men drinking but there wasn’t really a party vibe.

“Oliver!” A man shouted.

The man came forward, smile on his face and arms outstretched. Oliver returned the smile, glad to see his old friend. It was easy for Felicity to realize this man was Anatoly. After the two greeted each other the conversation turned to Felicity.

“Who is your beautiful lady friend Oliver?” Anatoly asked.

“This is Felicity, my wife.”

Anatoly held out his hand and Felicity gladly took it.

“This is the Felicity I’ve heard of, glad to see you’ve finally put a ring on her finger.”

Felicity couldn’t help but blush. “It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Knyazev.”

“Please call me Anatoly. Come now, we have much to discuss. I’d tell you that your wife can stay or join us but I doubt you want her out of your sight.”

“She can handle herself.” Oliver said. “But she is here to help with the problem.”

“Really? What do the people call that these days...ah, power couple, I believe.”

“I suppose that’s one fitting title.” Felicity joked.

Anatoly led them to a room in the back of the saloon. It seemed like more of an office, and very out of place in a club, which is probably why the club was there, as a cover. Felicity was just getting more and more evidence of Oliver getting his cover tactics from Anatoly. Oliver pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

“Would you like a drink?” Anatoly asked.

“No thanks.” Felicity said.

Oliver didn’t deny the drink. They were brothers in a sense so having a drink was common courtesy between them. After getting a small glass they sat down and took a sip.

“I do apologize for bringing you and your wife here under such dark circumstances but I do need your help Oliver.”

“Of course, I owe you as much.”

“I still think I owe you more, you did save my life.”

“That was long ago. Now I don't mean to be rude but you called in a favor for a reason.”Oliver said.  


“Yes. I do wish to ask you why you are in Nanda Parbat but it really isn't my concern. Anyway do you remember Viktor Kovac.” 

“Yes. A close friend and business partner.” 

“Former friend and business partner. He left me a month ago and has only been causing me trouble. Stealing my shipments and killing my men.” 

“What happened?” Felicity asked.

“Exposed himself in the middle of a job. His enemies then decided to target his wife. Now Viktor blames me for his beloveds death.”

“And because of that he’s been interfering with your business.”

“Precisely. I know this may not seem like-”

“I am here to help Anatoly.” Oliver said. “No matter what the problem.”

“As am I.” Felicity added.  


Anatoly smiled at them both and leaned back in his chair. The mission there was simple. Find this Viktor and get him to understand what really happened. That’s what Anatoly wanted first and foremost, but he knew if that could not be achieved then his old friend would die. 

They all talked a bit more. The conversation shifted from Viktor to other normal things. Oliver and Anatoly talked like old friends and Felicity was glad to see them smiling. After a while someone came into the room and whispered something into Anatoly’s ear. The man nodded and stood up.

“I believe I’ll have to excuse myself. I have other business to attend to.”  Anatoly reached into his pocket and placed a room key on the table. “You have a nice room on the top floor of the hotel. I hope it’s to your liking. Don’t worry about room service or the club. It’s all on the house.”

“Thank you.”

Anatoly smiled and left the room. Oliver stood up and placed his glass back on the desk and smiled at Felicity.

“Are you up for this?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Felicity grabbed the key off the table. “Come on. I want to see our room.”

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

It was a nice five star room. Felicity couldn’t help but smile, feeling as if this was her honeymoon. It was a big room indeed and she loved every aspect of it.

“Your friend runs a really nice hotel.” She said. “I wonder when you were gonna add that to your club.”

“A hotel would be to much trouble for just one man.”

“Well you weren’t gonna be one man. You’d have a team.”

“I didn’t know that when I returned to Starling.” 

Felicity was just about to make another comment when she was spun around and was then kissing Oliver. She kissed back lovingly, forgetting all about the real reason they were there. Oliver kept her in his arms when he broke away from her, still looking deep into her eyes.

“I hope this can sort of make up for my original dinner plans.” Oliver said.

“Yeah I think it can.” Felicity said. “Maybe I should take a shower.”   


“Later.”

“Later?”

“We’re at a club, Felicity. I was thinking maybe we could enjoy ourselves.”

“Are you asking me to dance Mr. Queen.”

“I’d be an honor Mrs. Queen.”

“Okay, but I’m not drinking.”

“Don’t expect you to.”

Oliver kept his arm around Felicity as they headed downstairs for some dancing. It was a nice get away from everything that’s been going on in the past. Felicity looked forward to it even if she didn’t really know how to dance. She had Oliver either way so she knew she’d be just fine.

They spent all night down in the club. They danced for hours and Oliver only drank a bit. Sometime after midnight they returned to their room. Oliver came in carrying Felicity while she laughed. She said she had been tired from all the dancing and he insisted on carrying her upstairs. There was little protest. He laid her on the bed then prepared her a warm bath. They’d both need sometime together to relax and truly enjoy the others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hasn't it been forever. I know I've sort of neglected this but you know been busy. So I will finish this and with what's going on right now I think we could all use some happy Olicity.


	12. Field Work

Felicity walked around the empty warehouse with a tablet in hand. She contained her joy of actually holding technology again and just focused on the task at hand. The next day after their arrival in Moscow, Felicity and Oliver were already investigating.

They looked into places that Viktor had hit. He was obviously not working alone and the big question was why was he taking weapons. Anatoly had little of an idea as to who killed Viktor’s wife, so they had no one to pin everything on. If Viktor was stealing weapons then he was arming up for a battle.

“Find anything?” 

While Felicity remained on the ground going over the warehouse records Oliver was above in the rafters looking for possible entry points. When she casually looked up she could see him move around. It was funny to her since he looked like a monkey.

“No. The only thing stolen here was Anatoly’s weapons, but I dug into security records. Apparently the system had some interference for about twenty minutes last week. Around the same time the weapons were stolen.”

“So Viktor has some computer knowledge.”

“No, practically anyone can interfere with security footage. This guy is not at my level of hacking. Besides this security system isn’t exactly the best.”

“Right.”

Oliver jumped down from the rafters, landing next to Felicity. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they both went to the security room. Felicity sat down and started to look through some week old footage while Oliver looked around the room.

“I wonder if this is what it would be like.” Felicity said.

“What do you mean?”

“If we were to go back to Starling City, would this be us. Going out into the city, you in your Arrow suit and me, in some kind of suit or mask.”

“Fighting crime together out on the streets.”

“Yeah.”

“Well not to be disappoint but I would still rather have you safe at the base.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. You’re the ace up my sleeve.”

    As Oliver looked around the room he found a few bullets holes. He was careful to get one of the bullets out of the walls. He examined it for a bit before putting it in his pocket and going over towards Felicity. He peered over the screen from her shoulders, even after years of seeing her do these kinds of things he still had no idea what was going on.

“You know I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed technology. Don’t get me wrong the last few months with you have been amazing, very amazing like the best time of my life-”

“Felicity.”

Felicity closed her eyes with a smile, she was babbling again.

“Sorry. I just haven’t used a computer in ages so it’s nice to be at one again. Maybe I should talk with Ra’s about upgrading some League stuff.”

“I’m sure he’d love to hear about it, sounds like a great idea.”

“Thank you.”

“And if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly are you doing?”

“Transferring all video footage an hour before and after the robbery. I was thinking maybe I could look at the coding and clean up the interference. That way we could look at a total of two hours of footage.”

“How long will it take?”

She smiled, her fingers pushing a few more buttons on the keyboard, then she grabbed the flash drive. She turned around to face Oliver and held up the drive.

“Done.”

Oliver grinned. “Alright then let’s go.”

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

The two of them got back to the club. Since it was still very early the main part was practically empty. Felicity was seated and one of the farthest tables from the entrance with a laptop in front of her. Oliver was by her side eating some breakfast and casually feeding Felicity as well.

“The chef here is pretty good.” Felicity said.

“Anatoly has one of the best chefs in Moscow working for him. Seems worth it to me.”

“I still miss Big Belly Burger.”

“Then how about we get some before we leave to Nanda Parbat.” Oliver suggested.

“Sounds great. There’s a place a few blocks east from here.”

“I kind of figured you’d already have a location.”

Felicity remarked that it wasn’t so hard for her to get rid of interference and get some clear footage of the robbery. The idiots didn’t wear masks so facial recognition was quick to identify the men. Viktor was certainly not alone in his quest for revenge.

The footage revealed that Viktor had men on the inside and had been let into the warehouse. Oliver didn’t recognize any other men but maybe Anatoly would. Just as they got up and were planning to head to the back a group of men walked in. Oliver immediately knew what was about to happen and yelled for everyone to take cover.

He got Felicity on the floor and used his own body to shield her. Bullets were flying everywhere and Oliver was slowly moving to get Felicity and himself to safety. He flipped a table over and they hid behind it. Neither one of them was armed since they weren’t expecting an attack at home base.

The staff and some other men were firing back at the intruders but people from both sides were getting shot. There were barely any civilians present and Oliver could see they were all in hiding. All he had to do was worry for Felicity.

“We need to get to the back.” Felicity shouted.

“It’d be best to get rid of these guys first.”

“The glass.”

Felicity pointed at some shards of broken glass on the floor. She put the computer down and carefully reached for a few pieces. They were pretty sharp and with enough force they could penetrate skin. Oliver could tell what she was planning and quickly looked over the table to see how many men there were and where.

“Two on the left hiding behind tables and three on the right. One of them is closer to the bar table.”

“Okay.”

She knew where these people were but she still needed to figure out what she was gonna do. Killing was nowhere near the idea so she had to come up with something else. She looked up at the ceiling noticing the lamps. There were five rows and the lamps hung in straight lines from one side of the bar to the other.

“I’ll give you a distraction.” Felicity said. “And you make your move.”

Oliver didn’t ask her what her plan was, he trusted her, so he got ready to move. Felicity adjusted the glass shards in her hand and took a few breaths. The last time she was being shot at she was certainly not prepared to do something.

Felicity quickly got up and threw the shards at the lamps above the two guys on the left. The lamps shattered and rained glass on the two guys. The unexpected explosion caused a long enough distraction for Oliver to move and get to them. With the remaining glass Felicity did the same to the lamps closes to the others. In a matter of minutes after that all the shooting stopped.

“Felicity?” Oliver shouted.

“Here.” Felicity said and stood up with the laptop in hand.

The place was thrashed . Broken glass and turned over tables were everywhere, along with countless bullet holes on the walls.

“Nice throwing.” The bartender said.

“Thanks.”

“Come on.” Oliver said and held out his hand. “I’m sure Anatoly is gonna wanna hear about this.”

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

The two of them headed to the back but Oliver knocked on the door first. He said it was him and assure the others the fight was over. Then he slowly opened the door, revealing a room of armed men putting down their weapons.

“Oliver are you alright?” Anatoly asked.

“Fine.”

“I never thought Viktor would make such a move. Or that he’d hire some people to come after me.”

“That’s what we need to talk about.”

The three of them want into the back room. Felicity showed Anatoly the footage of the robbery and the files on all those present.

“I’m afraid this was an inside job.” Oliver said and placed the bullet he found at the warehouse on the table. “I had Felicity analyze the bullet. It’s the kind your people use. I believe some of those guys who helped Viktor are your men.”

“Ex-Bratva members. There were always some people who were more loyal to Viktor.”

“Well these people are arming up.” Felicity said. “And going by the weapons they stole, they want war.”

“Any ideas as to where they are?” Anatoly said.

“We’ve got some of his guys here. We could...interrogate them, get them to give up Anatoly.” Oliver suggested.

“Oliver I-” Felicity began.

“The league could interrogate them.”

“I suppose that will do.”

“Anatoly I hate to say this but Viktor made a move on your life. I think the idea of negotiation is off the table.”

“I agree.” Anatoly said. “I’m sure you can have the league to start interrogations. We can see what we have later. I sure hope you both join me for dinner.”

“Of course.” Felicity said. “That sounds lovely.”

The two of them dismissed themselves. Felicity went upstairs but Oliver stayed behind to start the interrogation. She didn’t want him there so she told him that she wanted him upstairs in ten minutes and he better be clean. Oliver laughed and promised her he’d be up soon.

When Felicity got upstairs she ran a warm bath. After being in a gunfight she really needed to relax. As she took off her clothes she noticed the blood stain on her shirt. A bullet had actually grazed her arm. She went into the bathroom looking for medical supplies to stitch herself up.

“Felicity.” Oliver said as he came into the room.

“Bathroom.” Felicity called out.

“Oh my god, what happened.”

“It’s nothing, just a graze.”

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“Should it? Oliver I’ve been with the league for how long now. I think I can handle the discomfort of a bullet graze, but I have no idea how to stitch myself up.”

Felicity held out the medical kit to Oliver with a grin on her face. Oliver was still a bit surprised by how calm she was and had her sit down on a stool by the tub. He grabbed the rubbing alcohol and gently dabbed it on her wound.

“You did great downstairs.” Oliver said.

“Well I didn’t want to stay down there for long.”

“It’s really great seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Taking action. Most of the time you’re in my ear giving me directions but now here we are, both of us on the field. I kind of like it.”

“You said you’d keep me at base.”

“Yeah, someone needs to protect the base and I don’t think anyone would suspect you. All they see is  a pretty flower and not the serpent underneath it.”

“I see you know some shakespeare.”

“I did graduate high school. You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

“You may have graduate, but that doesn’t mean you’d remember any of it...playboy”

“Okay I get it.” Oliver laughed. “Oliver Queen knowing about real world stuff is strange.”

Felicity never flinched as Oliver stitched her up. The needle was nothing more than a small discomfort that was soon gone.

“Will it leave a scar?” She asked.

“No.”

“Shame.” 

She ran her fingers over the stitches before taking off the rest of her clothes and getting into the bath. The water was still warm when she got in. Oliver cleaned up her clothes and went back into the room. There was a knock on the door but she ignored it, Oliver would take care of it. She heard the door close and then Oliver came into the bathroom.

“Who was at the door?”

“Bratva. Some of the guys talked and told us where we could find Viktor and his men.”

“That was pretty fast.”

“Those guys were just guns for hire and the league knows what they’re doing.”

“Well I don’t believe you’ve taught me any of that stuff.”

“Then I’ll put that on my to do list.”

Felicity laughed. “Anyway, I heard you shuffling around earlier, what were you doing?”

“Going through our stuff, making sure we’re ready to go.”

“We’re leaving so soon.”

“This is gonna end tomorrow, one way or the other. Ra’s told us not to be gone for long and I rather not have you somewhere you could easily get shot at.”

“Al Sah-Him how dare you speak so ill of your wife.” Felicity said in a joking manor. “Have you forgotten who I am. I can easily take care of myself.”

“Very true, old habits die hard I suppose.” Oliver said.

“Then let’s make new habits.”

“Okay. I’ll order some room service, you just stay here and relax.”

“Oh, I will.”

Oliver gave Felicity a kiss on the forehead and left her to relax and wash up. He turned down the lights a bit and left the door ajar. After the morning incident she deserved some time for herself.


	13. Move In

When night came the league and Bratva prepared for their attack. Oliver and Felicity suited up in their league armor and readied their weapons. Just as Oliver said this fight would end that night. Oliver knew Felicity would have loved to stay longer but they still had orders from Ra’s to follow. On the other hand, Felicity seemed happy to go on this mission. Her joy brought a smile to his face but it didn’t last long.

Once Felicity was in full armor Oliver spun her around into his arms. She laughed and stared up at him before being surprised by a soft kiss from her husband. When they broke for air she was still smiling but it soon faded when she saw Oliver’s hard expression.

“Is everything okay?” She asked.

“Felicity,” He was struggling with his words. “This is your first field mission.”

“I’ve been out on the field before.”

“Yes, but this time you’re willingly going out there.”

“I’ve done that before too, or have you forgotten-”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. “I haven’t it’s just...this time it’s different. You’re a badass who can kick some serious ass.”

“Why thank you.”

“It’s the truth, but what I’m trying to get at is that this is different. The Bratva are arming up with body armor and ammo. The league are sharpening their weapons as we speak.”

“And I thought I had the babbling problems. Oliver it’s okay, just tell me what’s on your mind.”

“There are going to be casualties tonight Felicity.”

“I know and I can handle myself. You aren’t gonna lose me Oliver, I promise.”

“I know and I’m not afraid of losing you but…”

“But what?”

“I’m worried about you losing something tonight.”

“Huh?”

“This is a life and death situation, kill or be killed scenario. I’m afraid-”

“You’re afraid I’ll kill someone.”

“Yeah.”

The previous joy in the air was sucked away in that moment. The thought had never really crossed her mind before. Ra’s had tried before to get her to kill but she couldn’t. That situation hasn’t come up since but now, she was on a real serious mission. She could see how Oliver was worried for her, for her...purity.

“I’ve trained with the league. I’ve been taught how to kill, so I know how to avoid that. For years you’ve protected Starling City without killing anyone, I can do the same.”

“I know but-”

“Don’t worry about me Oliver. I can do this.”

Oliver nodded his head. He had faith in Felicity’s abilities but he promised himself he’d look out for her that night. Once Anatoly’s people were ready both groups headed out. Bratva took their armored cars and headed out. The league had different ways of travel. They took to the streets, climbing and jumping from one roof to another.

    Every step of the way Oliver would glance back at Felicity. She was moving with perfect agility. She had no trouble moving and for the first time Oliver noticed how different she was. Oliver saw a new kind of beauty in her, this new power she had. Before she had the title of computer genius but now, now she didn’t need a computer to hurt someone.

    The beauty she held now just amazed him, he always knew she was capable of great things but he never knew he’d be so lucky to witness such a change. She grinned and lightly shoved him to get him out of his head. He watched her go before following after. It wasn’t long after that before they came to a pretty nice building at the edge of town.

“Not the hide out I was expecting.” Felicity said.

“What did you expect?” Oliver asked.

“Some dark creepy abandoned place. I guess bad guys in Russia are different.”

“Yes they are.” Oliver stepped away from the edge and radioed in to Anatoly. “We are in position.”

“Good. My men are surrounding the building. We go on my mark.”

“Roger.”

“Do you think we could go out for dinner after this?” Felicity asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll have to see how this plays out.”

“Well going by the size of the building, Viktor can’t have that many men with him. The outside of the building isn’t even being patrolled. I don’t think this will take too long.”

“They have guns.”

“Your point.”

Oliver was silent. “I see yours.”

They waited in silence till Anatoly gave the order to move in. The league was to come in from above while Anatoly and his men when for a direct assault. It was only a few minutes before they got the signal and made their move. The first to act were other league members who attached hooks to the building and go into the top floor by breaking through the windows.

“Dramatic entrance.” Felicity said.

“Not like anyone is gonna notice.”

Once the windows were broken Oliver and Felicity followed down the zipline. The building from up top was empty. Oliver split them into teams and they all went different ways. He had his own group and left Felicity with hers. As much as he’d want to protect her he trusted her to manage on her own.

The two teams split heading in opposite directions to clear out the building and meet up with Anatoly half way. Felicity felt a certain kind of adrenaline running through her veins. She was excited to do field work and being a leader, that was a whole other level of joy. Nonetheless she knew she had to contain her emotions and focus on what the league was best known for, silence. Just like she had originally thought, not many people were in the upper levels of the building. Those she did come across were easily dealt with.

The floor was cleared easily so the group needed to start moving down. They found one of the building’s stairwells but using them wasn’t an option. Instead they jumped down through the middle, quietly landing on the railings and investigating the next floor. As they keep going into the lower levels the sounds of gunfire could be heard better. It was obvious at one point, the next floor had their target.

Felicity ordered her men to move forward quietly and maintain a low profile. She did the same, staying as close to the shadows as she could. Before she had always wondered how the assassin’s just got to places without being detected, now she knew. They weren’t just great fighters, they were masters of stealth and the training to get to such a level was intense. Another trick they had was their ability to quiet their breath, they were the shadows.

As she creeped around, the gunshots getting louder, she hear the smallest of steps behind her. She was quick to turn around and grab the gun aimed at her. While still holding the gun she pulled her attacker closer then punched him in the face followed by a step forward to knee him in the stomach. At that point it was easy to take the gun out of his and then hit him over the head with it. She smiled at her work then took the ammo clip out of the gun. She threw both pieces to opposite ends of the room and kept moving forward.

Soon she came to a hole in the ground and quickly jumped down it. She landed quietly and quickly moved for a hiding spot. Now she knew that a few feet from her Anatoly and his men were shooting. She had to get over there to help but she didn’t have the firepower to match theirs. Felicity took a deep breath and reminded herself she was an assassin, wife of the demon’s head, guns had nothing on her.

Just as she was about to make her move she saw two guys running down the hall in her direction. One was with Anatoly, the chaser, and the other with Viktor. This was her chance to get into the real action. When Viktor’s guy got close Felicity tripped him over and swiftly stood up, then jabbed a dagger into his back. She kicked the gun away from him and looked up at the other guy. He was smiling, impressed by her skills.

They both went back, heading towards the fight. Felicity could see both sides firing at each other and the other assassin’s fighting as well. She didn’t waste time kicking the stomach of the nearest enemy and jumping into the action. It was easy for her to hold her own and while she fought she realized guns weren’t that frightening. Sure they could hurt a lot if one of the bullets hit you but with the new reflexes she had it was easy to avoid a hit. It was even more easy to disarm a guy and hit him in the face with his own gun.

She managed to catch glimpses of Oliver at her sides. Occasionally throwing a dagger at an enemy she could have easily taken care of. He was just looking out for her and Felicity gladly returned the favor. Despite the gunpower Viktor had his people were outnumbered and were soon rendered powerless. The bullets had stopped flying and Viktor’s men were either dead or on their knees with their hands behind their head.

“Viktor come out, stop hiding. It’s over.” Anatoly called out.

The whole time they had been fighting Viktor’s men had been protecting the entrance to a room. He hadn’t escaped since some of Anatoly’s guys were still outside, monitoring the exits, they would have radioed in if Viktor was escaping. Anatoly only waited a few more minutes before shooting down the door. When the door was practically in shreds his men started moving in. It seemed like whoever had been inside was dead but they assumed too quickly.

When some men were close bullets were fired at them. Oliver dived to cover Felicity making sure she avoided any hits. Once the bullets stopped from the room the Bratva made no hesitation of firing back and moving forward, this time making sure everyone was dead.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked as he got off Felicity.

“Fine. Thanks for the cover. Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay.” 

Oliver stood up and held out his hand to help Felicity. She gladly accepted and moved to stand up but suddenly felt a pain in her leg. She fell back down to the floor, Oliver catching her before she hit the ground. Then they both noticed the bullet wound on her right leg.

“Wow, I’ve really become resistant to pain.” Felicity joked with a smile.

Oliver was careful to put her down and the examined her leg.

“The bullet when straight through and seems to have grazed your thigh.” 

“How bad is it?”

“It’s just a graze, no permanent damage, some bleeding, no stitches, you’ll be perfectly fine in a few days. Though I’ve never seen someone so happy to learn they got shot, especially twice in a short period of time.”

“According to you it’s only a graze and I like having battle scars like you.”

“I don’t think this will leave a scar.”

“Really.”

“Calm down, if you keep going out in the field surely you’ll get a scar.”

Oliver helped her up to her feet, making sure she stayed off her bad leg. He was really surprised at how she handle the wound. It wasn’t her first time getting injured in such a way but she was taking it differently this time around. She didn’t get it from saving someone but from being in the fight. She may not have told Oliver but he knew she loved the feeling. She always loved going out with the team, regardless of the danger. She no longer feared it, but welcomed it, with her fists. 

Anatoly said a prayer for Viktor, traitor or not he was a brother. His death is not one that brings joy, but it has brought an end to a conflict in the brotherhood. The rest of Viktor’s men were sent to prison, Anatoly knew some people so it would be no trouble to get them behind bars. He thanked Oliver and Felicity for their help, he surely couldn’t have had this over with without them.

When they got back to the club Oliver carried Felicity up to their room and brought out the medical kit. He helped her out of the armor and had her sit on the bed. She playful complained about his medical skills which only made them both laugh. When he cleaned the wound he placed a bandage over it and Felicity jumped off the bed.

“You should stay off that leg for now.” He said.

“Why? I feel fine, besides it barely registers any pain.”

“I know, but you could injure yourself.”

“Oliver, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, alright, just don’t do anything crazy.”

“How about dancing.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“Come on Oliver. There is a club right beneath our feet. We’re leaving tomorrow right so let’s have one night of fun.”

Oliver thought it over for a bit before giving in. “Okay, but the minute you start tripping I’m carrying you back upstairs.”

“Deal.” 

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

They spent the night down in the club. Back in Star City they never really had time to actually hang out in the club above so this was certainly a first together. Sure Felicity knew what her mom did but it was different to actually be on the dance floor. She didn’t drink much but a little bit wouldn’t hurt. Oliver was enjoying himself as well with Felicity. It wasn’t his ideal date but it brought her happiness.

Oliver loved seeing Felicity smile as they danced together. The lights flashed around them as they moved to the beat of the music. He had never seen her dance before but this was magnificent. It wasas if nothing was wrong, a moment of peace he had with her. Ignoring their situation with the league and forgetting about all the problems. It was just them for the moment and Oliver knew this was the right time.

“I promise.” Oliver shouted over the music.

Felicity kept dancing but looked at Oliver with a bit of confusion.

“I promise we won’t be in Nanda Parbat forever. We’ll get out.”

Felicity smiled. “Okay, but just know I’m happy either way as long as I’m with you.”

“No other questions.” Oliver smiled.  


“I trust you and you’ll tell me what you have planned when you will.”

“Have I told you that I love you.”

“I love to hear you say it.”

“I will marry you for real Felicity. With a big party and you in a beautiful dress, I promise that as well.”

“I look forward to that day.” Felicity said.  


“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Oliver pulled Felicity close and leaned in for a kiss. The music kept playing around them and the people danced. Felicity loved the moment. She’s never danced at a club with a hot date. She always wished to have a date like this, she just never thought it’d be in Russia.


	14. Home

Felicity woke up with the warm rays of the sun hitting her face. Oliver was still asleep next to her so she was quiet to get out of bed. She snuck into the next room and opened the curtain to look out into the town. It was a new view of a sunrise she enjoyed then noticed the phone by the table. She glanced back to the other room before deciding she had the time for a few calls.

Her first call was her mom. Time was different in Russia so she only left a message, surely her mom was out having fun with Mr. Lance. She planned to do the same with everyone else she called. She dialed Diggle’s number but instead of leaving a message he actually answered.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Felicity said.

“A call from you Felicity, I’d take at any time.”

“It’s nice to hear your voice.”

“Same. Where are you right now anyway? I doubt you have phones in Nanda Parbat.”

“Well that’s because I’m not in Nanda Parbat at the moment.”

“Really? Then where are you honeymooning?”

Felicity smiled at the thought. “I don’t think being in Moscow on Bratva business counts as a honeymoon spot.”

“Bratva? Oliver surely knows how to entertain.”

“You don’t know the half of it. How are things back in Starling?”

“Good, everyone misses you but you’re happy with Oliver, wherever you are. Nothing that we can’t handle has happened, we can take care of the city.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Me too.” 

Felicity looked back to see Oliver leaning in the doorway. She blushed a bit, she had hoped she wouldn’t wake him. He came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  


“You talking to John?”

“Yeah, I was gonna leave a message but apparently he’s awake.” 

“You mind if I talk with him?”

“Sure.” 

She handed Oliver the phone and leaned against the table. The guys seemed happy to talk with one another. It had been a while since they’ve had any form of communication. Felicity wasn’t sure what they were talking about but there was laughter over the phone. It wasn’t a long conversation before Oliver said goodbye and passed the phone back to Felicity.

“You should go back to sleep.”  She said.

“Take care of yourself Felicity.”

“I will.” 

Felicity was glad to have talked with John, it had been so long since she spoke with him. She left a few messages to her other friends before Oliver said that Anatoly wanted them for breakfast as a bit of a fair well. It was a kind offer so Felicity took an early morning shower. She wanted to look nice and Oliver cleaned up as well.

They had breakfast in the back room where they wouldn’t be bothered by anyone else. Oliver and Anatoly were obviously having great conversations but they always had Felicity involved. On occasion they’d have some fun and teach her a bit of Russian, she was eager to learn the language. Most of the morning was just spent talking but eventually Oliver brought the conversation to a close.

Anatoly was grateful to have had their help and hoped to see them again one day. It seemed very unlikely but Oliver smiled and said he would. Felicity still had no idea what Oliver was planning but she felt that everything would be alright. He told her that they wouldn’t stay in Nanda Parbat forever and that made it easier to go back.

Upon their return the entire League welcomed them home. Ra’s had prepared a nice dinner for them, so they may speak of their travels. At dinner Oliver assured that any personal business in Russia was dealt with and wouldn’t happen again. Felicity was quite excited to talk of what they did in Moscow. The mission, the rescue, the fun and the opportunity to be out in the field. Ra’s was glad to hear it all but he was most of all glad to have them both back.

It was really easy to just ease back into old routines in Nanda Parbat. Felicity would never say so but she did miss the place a bit. It’s been almost like a vacation, spending everyday with Oliver, although vacation places don’t turn you into a ninja. Once back in what was her home Ra’s was pretty quick to continue with fighting lessons. She didn’t mind, she figured the field experience would give her a new edge in battle.

Being out in the real world you really have to fight to win. Before in fights there would only be injury and no threat of death. The battle out in Moscow, people were falling dead before her and she could have been one. Now she had a much better idea that death was around every corner and one had to always be prepared. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to drive a sword through someone’s heart but she feared that one day she would have no choice.

She kept up with Ra’s with ease. Although she had to note it was different fighting with him than it was with Oliver. Ra’s wanted to test her a bit. She used a sword while he had two. It meant she had to be twice as vigilant since one of the blades can find someway to get to her. While they fought he actually managed to strike her leg, she wasn’t bleeding but she limped from the pain of the bullet wound.

“Never let your enemy know your injuries.” Ra’s said. “You reveal a weakness they can use.”

Felicity nodded and ignored the pain. She moved to strike but Ra’s got her back in her leg. This time she fell to one knee and Ra’s had the tip of one of his swords beneath her chin.

“You must channel the adrenaline that comes from pain. Do not let your pain slow you down.”

She felt he coldness of the blade pressed right up against her skin. She took one more breath before hitting the sword out of her face and quickly standing to kick him in the chest. Ra’s stumbled back but smiled at her.

“Never stop unless you’re sure your enemy is down.” She said.

“I’ve taught you well.”

They continued for a while longer, swords clashing and hits flying till Ra’s felt she had done enough for the day. He praised her work and told her to work on pain resistance in battle. As he left Oliver came in, making her day all the better with the smile on his face. She hugged him tightly despite reeking of sweat.

“You seem happy.” He said.

“Well it’s not everyday one can land a blow on the great demons head.”

“You kind of get used to it.”

“Oh I know I will, especially when you have the title.” Felicity leaned in and kissed her husband. “I should go shower.”

“Maybe I should escort you and join you.”

“That I approve of.”

As per usual after cleaning up there was dinner. It had become a daily thing between the three. It was in those moments when Felicity actually remembered that Ra’s was her father, by league views that is. Yet despite that weird family things she did actually like her time with Ra’s. After dinner Felicity was ready to retire to bed but Ra’s wanted to speak with Oliver for a moment.

She understood that somethings were between them and that Oliver would most likely fill her in later. He was gone for a pretty long while but she knew better than to worry. Oliver returned while she was brushing her hair. Immediately she noticed his concern, she got up and went up to him.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“I...did I ever properly tell you why you’re here.”

“You didn’t but Sarab did. The demons head gets to keep something from their past, you wanted to keep me. Let's ignore how cheesy that is.”

“Well, there’s a reason why I get one thing. The rest has to be destroyed.”

“What!”

“Ra’s has acquired the alpha and omega.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a bio-weapon. Took out much of Hong Kong’s population a few years back.”

“Why would he have that? What does it have to do with you?”

“Sarab gave him the weapon. I thought we burned the last of it.”

“What?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll explain later. The point is I cannot be reborn as Ra’s until I have severed all ties to my past and destroyed my home.”

“He wants you to unleash the bio-weapon on Starling City.”

“Yes.”

“You...you can’t, but how...what are you gonna do?”

    Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a moment to think. It was a lot for him to take in and Felicity felt the same. They were talking about genocide.

“Okay, what are _ we _ gonna do.”

“We can’t let the weapon leave Nanda Parbat. So we need to find it and...destroy it.”

“You’ve dealt with this before right? You thought it was gone so how did you get rid of it before.”

“We burned it, but I can’t have you near this thing.”

“Oliver I can-”

“I’m immune to this stuff, you aren’t, if you’re exposed you will die.”

“Okay so I don’t touch it. Still how do we burn it.” Felicity said then an idea came to her. “The kitchen. There’s fire in the kitchen to cook so we could throw it there.”

“Alright we just need to find it.”

“Recon?”

“Yeah.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month, till an update, I'm sorry. I've been busy and it's hard to get the words out of my head. Anyway thanks to all who read and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to come out. Enjoy this chapter.


	15. The Night Before

Despite Felicity knowing that she wouldn’t let Starling City fall she felt the need to confront Ra’s. This plan, this final ritual that needed to be done to become Ra’s was insane. She went to the temple and found him there speaking with another. Upon seeing Felicity he dismissed the other man with him.

“Al Qaws it-”

He did not finish speaking before Felicity slapped him across the face. She was outraged and it was clear on her face. Ra’s was not angry, he merely laughed at her actions.

“May I ask why I received such treatment?”

“You want Oliver to destroy Starling City! Our home!”

“This is your home. It has been for the last few months and will be for centuries.”

“You are going to destroy his childhood, his entire life, for this, to be the Demons Head.”

“It is necessary for him to ascend to the position.”

“It’s ridiculous! You want him to live for centuries, in time he could forget his true home, his origins.”

“That is why he has you my dear. You are his connection to the past.” Ra’s said. “His only connection. He choose you for a reason.”

“Yet here I am, dressed as an assassin. I have learned your language, learned to fight like you, I have a new name and I will remain here with Oliver. How long before he forgets to call me Felicity, and I no longer call him Oliver. This will also kill thousands of people. What purpose does it really serve?”

“To cut all ties to his past. To properly ascend to his position as the Demons Head he must be free and able to begin anew.” 

“This is mass suicide.”

Ra’s calmly took a step forward. “Do you plan on interfering, my dear Al Qaws.”

“I honestly don’t see how I can.”

“Good.” He backed away heading out of the temple. “You will be remaining here when Al Sah-Him goes.”

“What!”

When she turned around Ra’s was gone. She choked the air in frustration but calmed herself. She had to stop the bioweapon, but she had to find it first. Throughout the day her training reflected her mood. 

She was surrounded on all sides by the four others she was fighting. Her face was doused in sweat and her glasses off to the side by the pit. Rarely in training, whether alone or with Oliver, would she ever severely injure her opponents. This round, all bets were off. The blood of her attackers spilled and splattered bits of the floor in blood.

The battle continued until her opponents were down and she held a sword over the last one. He was on his knees, severely injured and looking up at Felicity. There was no fear in his eyes, and such acceptance of death caused her to stop her blade.

“Do it Al Qaws. It would be an honor to die by your hand.”

She sighed and lowered her sword, kneeing him in the face. “Save that honor for something else. Now get out.”

The men were quick to gather themselves and exit the temple. Felicity cleaned her blade and dipped a rag into the lazarus pit to clean her injuries. She expected to be alone but she heard footsteps approach. By instinct she reached for her sword but relaxed when she saw Oliver

“Nice reflexes.” He commented and nodded to her hand on her sword “Though you should have gotten a knife and thrown it.”

“Perhaps but isn’t this place suppose to be my home? I shouldn’t feel threatened period.”

“I agree, but when you learn to fight, and every battle is to the death, your survival instincts are much sharper.”

“So it would have been best to throw a knife at you? I could have killed you.”

“And I guarantee I would have caught it.”

She l aughs. “I bet you would. So what are you doing here? Gonna question why I yelled at Ra’s?”

“No. I was thinking I’d walk with you out in the garden to help you relax.”

“That sounds nice.” She hops off the pit and takes Oliver’s hand.

They both walk outside in silence, enjoying the cool air. It was rather refreshing. Felicity hadn’t been out in a while since training had taken up most of her time. Now, being with Oliver, she felt as if she was missing out. Even as an assassin she knew she needed time to herself. Time of peace, to relax and meditate.

“So, have you found the bioweapon?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well since we’re out here alone, I’d figure it’d be a good time to talk about this.”

Oliver smiles fondly. “One step ahead of the game Felicity. Yes, I have found the bioweapon. It’s down in the cells and guarded all day.”

“Can’t you just...take it? You are heir to the demons head.”

“Yes, but then Ra’s would know and we’d both be in trouble.”

“So we need to take the bioweapon and destroy it as soon as we have it.”

“By we you mean me right?”

“Why would I mean it like that?”

“Because I want you nowhere near the bioweapon.”

She stared at him curiously, they already talked about this but she wasn't convinced. Lately everything they did they did together. It was like a dream come true really, she ended up with Oliver. Of course at first it was nothing more than a silly fantasy but working alongside him just made the dream a little more real.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Felicity, I do. I trust you with my life but this is different.”

“How is this any different than working alongside each other in Moscow?”

“This is a weapon. I’ve dealt with it before and I’m immune to it but you’re not.”

“Scratch that, you’ve dealt with this before?!”

“Yes…”

“When! Oliver I don’t think you could have dealt with a bioweapon on a deserted island.” She sighed and took a moment to herself. “You’ve never really told anyone what happened those five years and a lot of the things you bring up just make it seem like you really weren’t there for five years. I really don’t want to pry-”

“No. You’re absolutely right Felicity.” Oliver reached over and took her hand. “I haven’t told you much about it, but I’m not going to tell you everything this instant.”

“Well yeah I figured.”

“You’re right though, I wasn’t always on the island. I will tell you everything, but for now, long story short I was in Hong Kong.”

“Hong Kong? Well you certain traveled didn’t ya.”

“Anyway, that’s where I first encountered the bioweapon and was inoculated. If for some reason the virus becomes airborne I won’t be affected but everyone else in the temple including you will be. I am not going to put your life in danger.”

“Oliver, I am wearing armor. I can take care of myself but I understand your concern. You’re gonna need someone to cause a distraction or something while you get the weapon so consider me your window of opportunity.”

Oliver smiled. “Where would I be without you.”

“Maybe you’d be back in Starling as the Hood.”

“Yeah maybe...come on, we should get back, dinner will be ready soon.”

“Yes, but we haven’t had some one-on-one action.”

“Are you up for it?”

“Always.”

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

Felicity always enjoyed training with Oliver. It made it feel as if everything else wasn’t so serious, that things were sort of normal. Back in Starling she would occasionally ask Oliver or Diggle to teach her some self-defense. She was nowhere on their level but she felt powerful in those sessions. Now in the temple things were different.

She was just as good as Oliver. Being able to keep up with his moves and actually block his attacks. Yet they weren’t home, so she’d imagine. In her head she’d imagine being out of her armor and in something much more...normal, Oliver too and that despite training this was still for fun. Perhaps she should be more serious but she wasn’t planning on letting Starling go any time soon.

When they finished for the day they both cleaned up before dinner. It surprised Felicity almost everyday to wake up in such a marvelous room, it was always even more surprising to see Oliver on the pillow next to hers. Lately she had gotten into the habit of waking up before Oliver. She liked it. It gave her the chance to watch Oliver sleep for a bit, seeing how peaceful he looked.  


In Nanda Parbat she was one of the few who had clothing that wasn’t her armor. Even then she had yet to wear each dress once. Ra’s was very courteous with her other clothing. Always complimenting her and what she wore. On one occasion Felicity caught Ra’s staring, and by caught she means noticed. In that instant there was something behind his eyes. As if he was seeing someone else.

Dinner as always was great. Only this time around Ra’s had other pressing matters and could not join them. So instead she and Oliver spent the time chatting away at whatever came up. Wondering about those back home, Felicity talking about how she hadn’t touched a keyboard in so long or the ever so small comment of missing Big Belly Burger. They retired to bed together, the sun having long ago set.

It was a rather quiet night but Felicity could not sleep. She needed to figure out some way to distract the guards and therefore many others who would show up. Heck, she needed something good enough that she’d even get Ra’s attention. The idea of rebelling came to mind but then everyone would be looking for Oliver. Whatever she was going to do had to center around her specifically, but then again what could she do. She was Oliver’s wife after all. Anything that happened to her would need his attention.

The idea kept her up. It seemed like she wouldn’t get some sleep but sometimes Oliver just knew when something was wrong. He gently moved over and put an arm around her. At first she thought nothing of it, but then he spoke ever so softly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just can’t sleep.”

“I get that, anything I can do to help.”

“Unless you have some magic sleeping pil-”

“I have some herbs that could help.”

“Oh...I was mostly joking.”

Oliver laughed lightly. “I figured. What’s on your mind?”

“Just tomorrow, the plan, I mean, what happens after we destroy the bioweapon?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. We have to destroy it first.”

“Oliver, can I ask you something.” She turned over to face him.

“Yeah, anything.”

“You...I mean…” She sighed. “You weren’t actually considering dropping the bioweapon on Starling City right?”

“No. Of course not. I’ve seen a lot of death Felicity. I don’t wanna be the cause of a city's destruction.”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure. A lot has changed, I was-”

“Afraid that I have changed too. Felicity,” He takes her hand. “A lot may have happened to both of us while here in Nanda Parbat but nothing can change me the way you have. You’ve made me a better person and this, destroying the bioweapon is why I’ve been here.”

“Right, you never told me what you were doing here. I mean, yes, Ra’s did force you to stay but...well you stayed and soon I was here too.”

“I knew, well, I was told that in order to become the next Ra’s I’d have to destroy my home town. I knew Ra’s must have had some sort of weapon that could destroy a city, I couldn’t let it get out of Nanda Parbat and my rejection of the league could have ended with the weapon aimed at Starling.”

“Look at you, always two steps ahead of the game.”

“Maybe just one step, you provide me with the second. Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes, I think I can distract them long enough for you to get the bioweapon and destroy it.”

Oliver kissed her head. “Good. Now I really do suggest you try and get some rest.”

“I will.”

Felicity turned over as Oliver spooned her. Their little talk had put her mind at ease and she could feel herself relaxing in his arms. It wasn’t long after that before she fell into peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated the story. School and lack of motivation was coming in hard but this story will not go unfinished. So I hope this chapter is good for now.


	16. Finale

    There wasn’t really any right time to just steal the bioweapon. Others were awake before her and even at night there were always people in the halls. Oliver had an ideal time, she just needed to worry about her own distraction. She needed at least Ra’s attention, his undivided attention while Oliver dealt with the guards below. As she walked she suddenly stopped. This was it.

Oliver had only joined the league and had done all he has to figure out what weapon Ra’s had that could destroy a city. Once it was destroyed what would become of him, of them. She shook her head, that was a problem for later. She continued walking, going over he plan again. She knew at this time of day Ra’s would be in the temple, either practicing or something else. That was her chance.

She had gotten an idea late last night. It was really just the only good thing she could come up with right on the spot. No doubt she was nervous but she couldn’t back down. She was an assassin, even if that didn’t sound so great. She has been shot and has proven to hold her own in battle. This wasn’t different just somehow distract the leader of the league of assassins while her husband practically committed treason and now she was stressing herself out. 

When she got to the temple she stopped outside. She needed to relax herself and not be fidgety. This was a serious situation. She had never been in a school play since she had terrible stage fright and had no idea if that still existed. What was she even talking about, she was a grown woman. She has lie to so many people about her work with the Arrow so this, she could do. Before entering she took a deep breath and smiled as she walked into the temple.

“Al Qaws.”

“Good morning Ra’s. I wish to-”

She suddenly stopped and doubled over holding her stomach. The two other assassins with Ra’s were immediately at her sides trying to figure out what was wrong. Felicity groaned and tried to look up at Ra’s but then fell to her knees.

“Get her to the infirmary immediately.” Ra’s ordered.

“No. I’m fine.”

Felicity tried to stand but her legs shook beneath her. Maybe it was her acting or actual nerves, either way it was good. The other two held her up.

“I swear I am fine.” She groaned. “I just wanted to talk.”

“We can talk after a doctor has looked at you.”

“Ra’s...this is important.”

He nodded. “I will stay with you.”

She smiled and the other two carried her down to the infirmary. On the trip there she kept up the illusion of being in pain. In the back of her mind she was trying to find the best way to word her next sentence. This was gonna keep his attention either way but she needed to hit the nail on the head.

Of course a doctor didn’t find anything wrong with her. She said that by now the pain had subsided and that perhaps it was menstrual cramps. At this point Oliver must have gotten his hands on the virus but he had yet to destroy it. She sat up in bed with Ra’s standing beside her.

“What is it that you wished to speak of.”

“I…” She was twiddling her thumbs. “I was wondering how you would feel about grandchildren?”

“Children? My dear Al Qaws are you-”

“Perhaps...I am not sure myself.”

Despite keeping her head down from the corner of her eyes she could see a hint of a smile. It was a really ridiculous idea she had figured out last night but it was very effective. A conversation from here could go on for a while.

“I don’t really know what kind of name would be best for the child. I have yet to tell Oliver and I do want to wait until...well maybe I’m showing.”

“This is wonderful news my dear. I am so honored.”

Felicity reached out and grabbed his hands. “Will you help me pick names?”

“Of course.”

“Good. I was-”

Just then a league member came in the room and Felicity felt her heart drop. The first thought that came to her was that Oliver had been caught and nothing worse happened beyond that. Ra’s knew as well that this person's presence wasn’t a sign of good news.

“What has happened?”

“Sir, an intruder has engaged with our organization.”

Intruder Felicity thought. That wasn’t Oliver which meant something else was happening. She allowed herself to breath for a bit but wasn’t entirely ready to relax. 

“Who is the intruder?” 

“It appears to be a female with a katana.”

That was not Oliver in anyway. She leaned back and relaxed her body. The other two kept talking but she only thought of Oliver. He should be making his way to the kitchen to bun the virus but there was no guarantee. With this intruder he might be looked for since he would need to be leading.

“Al Qaws.”

Ra’s words pulled her out of her own mind and she looked up at him, smiling. Everything seemed okay but she should have been suspicious. Ra’s asked her to go with him, to somewhere safe. He obviously felt the need to protect her especially after her news. She agreed and stood creating slight hints of pain but followed Ra’s. She had no idea where they were going but where she ended up was not ideal.

They went to the temple and Felicity froze at the door. The temple was full of league members and Oliver was on his knees being held down. Ra’s wasn’t at all bothered by the situation and just casually walked in. He went up to Sarab who was holding a box.

“What has conspired here Sarab.” Ra’s asked.

“Moments before the intruder was spotted Al Sah-Him was found with the alpha and omega virus.”

“Not Al Sah-Him but Oliver Queen.” Ra’s walked and looked down at Oliver. “You dare betray the league when your wife is with child. These actions warrant punishment but death is not an option.”

When Oliver looked over at Felicity she lightly shook her head hoping he understood that she wasn’t actually pregnant and that was just her distraction. Before Ra’s could speak two other league members entered the temple dragging in a woman in armor.

Another held her weapon, a katana. She noticed how the woman looked at Oliver and realized they knew each other. Her mask was removed and her eyes fell on Sarab. She looked so sad.

“Maseo.” She said.

“My name is Sarab.”

“Maseo!”

“Enough.”

Ra’s held his hand up and the woman was hit in the back of the head. Felicity yelped and went to her side.

“Release her!”

The men ignored her orders. Despite her title she had no power in the current situation. She looked over at Ra’s. It was clear he wasn’t happy with the activities that had transpired. What worried Felicity most is what Ra’s would do next. She watched as he walked over and stood before Oliver.

“You are Al Sah-Him.”

Oliver shook his head. “My name is Oliver Queen and I will not let you destroy my city.”

That seem to be the trigger as Oliver attacked those around him. It was then Felicity knew for sure the intruder was working with Oliver. Felicity backed away, fearing that her presence would mess things up.

At first it seemed that Ra’s had no intention of interfering but as more of his men fell the idea of grabbing a sword seemed necessary. Once he did he immediately clashed swords with Oliver.

Felicity looked over to the see the woman was going head on with Sarab. Despite the mask there was some tension there and she was trying to figure out what the relationship between those two was. Just then she heard Oliver yell and everything seemed to stop.

Oliver was back down in his knees, a few cuts on his face and the tip of a sword right over his face. This also caught the other woman’s attention, giving Sarab the change to subdue her. He flipped her over and knelt down, holding his sword to her neck. Felicity knew that now she needed to do something but she didn’t know where to act.

“I do not wish to do this as you were prophesied to be Ra’s but you leave me no choice.”

This was her time. Without thinking she drew a dagger from her side and threw, driving it through Ra’s hand. The sword clattered to the floor and Ra’s clutched his hand, blood dripping to the floor.

Oliver attacked fearing Ra’s would make a move towards Felicity. He grabbed a sword and stood, stabbing Ra’s through the chest. When he removed the sword Ra’s fell to his knees. No one else moved as the atmosphere suddenly changed. 

“Forgive and have mercy upon him. Excuse him and pardon him.” Oliver began and suddenly Ra’s was smiling. “Make honorable his reception. Protect him from the punishment of the grave and the torment of the Fire.”

“I knew I chose well with you boy.” 

Ra’s removed one of his rings and handed it to Oliver. That smile remained on his face when he fell over, taking his last breaths. Felicity looked up at Oliver, unsure of what to do, but the league knew.

Everyone else got down on one knee and bowed to Oliver, including Sarab who had let the woman go. Oliver featured for Felicity to come over to his side and she did.

“All rise.” Oliver called and everyone obeyed. “Sarab step forward.”

At this point Felicity was just a witness to what was happening. Sarab came forward and bowed his head to Oliver.

“You are no longer Sarab, as I release you from your duty.” Oliver stepped closer and put his hands on Maseo’s shoulders. “You have punished yourself enough for what happened Maseo. It's time to let go.”

“Yes Ra- I mean Oliver.”

“Good, although I only ask one thing of you.” Oliver handed the ring over to Maseo. “Take this and find the rightful heir to the demons head, Nyssa. I'm sure she won't deny it.”

Maseo nodded and then Oliver moved away looking towards the woman. She was smiling and removed her mask walking up to Oliver.

“When you said you needed my help I never imagined this would be the outcome.”

“Thank you Tatsu, for your help. I don’t think I would be standing here if not for you.”

“No Oliver, thank you for returning my husband to me.”

Tatsu looked over at Maseo who had his head lowered in shame. She did not see to care of his past but enjoy the present and having him back. Both embraced each other and Felicity couldn’t help but smile.

“I am not Ra’s al Ghul nor am I Al Sah-Him. I am Oliver Queen but before my departure I leave Maseo and Tatsu Yamashiro to search for the rightful heir of the demons head. Nyssa al Ghul shall become Ra’s and I hope you all accept that.”

Nobody spoke but the message went through. Slowly the league members began to whisper among themselves and speak with Maseo. Felicity grabbed the box with the alpha and omega then went over to Oliver’s side. He took her hand and led her out of the temple towards their room.

“That was quite a speech wasn’t it?”

“Some of my best work.”

“So does this mean we are going home? I suppose Starling City is gonna want the Arrow back.”

“Felicity.” He stopped and pulled her close, obviously struggling to get the words out. “Are you really-”

“No! I mean- I am not pregnant okay. That was just my...distraction for Ra’s. I had no idea about your other one.”

Oliver smiled. “I am sorry, I should have told you about Tatsu a long time ago.”

“It’s alright, I mean this is over now.”

“Yeah, now to go home.”

“Why don’t we go home the long way around?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s a long way home, perhaps we could do a little sight seeing.”

“I wouldn’t mind a road trip home.”

“I wouldn’t mind anything as long as I am with you.”

“I love you Felicity.”

Oliver pressed his lips against hers. It had been so long since he kissed her. He was free, as was she, and this was the best way to express their joy. When they separate Felicity held up the box.

“We should probably burn this.”

“Yeah. Let's just get out of here first, I know the place to go to get rid of this.”

There wasn’t really much of anything they would take from Nanda Parbat. Oliver had some cash on him so they wouldn’t be stranded without any money. They headed out together and Felicity was a bit sad to leave such an extravagant place. Then again the looks were the only pretty thing, the inside business was questionable.

They came to a small village once they got out of the mountains. It was nightfall by then and they found a small inn to stay at. They settled before heading outside and Oliver made a fire. She held the box and took out the vial.

“Can’t believe this little thing is so deadly. I’m holding death itself aren’t I.”

“You could say that.”

She tossed the vial into the fire and watched it burn. It marked the end of their little adventure. She leaned against Oliver, enjoying the fresh air.

“I don’t think I’ll want to hang out behind a desk when we get home. I guess I need a code name.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. You can’t expect me to learn the ways of martial arts and sit behind a desk typing all night.”

“I couldn’t do much without my tech wiz now could I. You’re more of two aces up my sleeve now.”

“I see your point. But at least I can train with you and be some pretty sweet back up. If I could figure out how to do some mobile hacking and stuff, then I could be on the field.”

“John and the others will be surprised to see what you can do.”

“Oh yeah, don’t tell them. I wanna really surprise them.”

“Okay.” He kissed the top of her head. “When we get home we’ll figure out our vigilante business.”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

The last few months as Oliver and Felicity were gone John and the others did a good job of taking care of the city. When they finally got home there were a few surprises waiting for everyone. 

For starters Ray had turned over his company to Felicity. She offered it to Oliver but he declined, saying it was better off in Felicity’s hands. The rest of the team was surprised by Felicity’s new skills. The Flash team had already seen her in action so having her back was just amazing.

To go along with that Oliver revealed a new base of operations along with his plan to help the city by day too, as mayor. All the good things just kept piling on. Felicity even suggested increasing their little group of heroes. Oliver felt as if this was a fresh start and even decided on a new name, Green Arrow.

From there things began to feel like old times. Felicity even got her code name, Overwatch. On occasion she would go out on the field, mainly when she got Oliver to stay at the base and recover. 

There group expanded, Felicity ran her company like a pro, Oliver was mayor and of course, he found a way to properly propose to Felicity. Getting down on one knee at a gala was pretty public too. The wedding was set and recently the two had been talking about a family.

♥♥ **♦** ♥♥

One night as Oliver looked down on his city he found himself in the company of Ra’s himself.

“Don’t you have a league of assassins to be running?”

“Can I not visit your city Al Sah-Him?” Nyssa said, amusement in her voice.

He smirked. “That’s not my name.”

“I say you can keep the title. You killed my father so you should technically be Ra’s.”

“Maybe, but you are his daughter, it is your right. What are you even doing here?”

“My beloved is here visiting her family. I wanted to see your city as well. You have done well.”

“Thank you.”

She stepped on the ledge and looked back at Oliver with a smile on her face.

“If you ever need my help feel free to call. And I was serious, tell your beloved, you can keep the title. Perhaps scare some of your smarter enemies.”

Oliver nodded and she jumped out of his view. After a few moments he heard Felicity over the com.

“So, Al Sah-Him, you up for a robbery?”

He smiled. “Always, Al Qaws.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I did originally plan 21 chapters, the rest from here would have been my own story of what would happen next when back in Star City. School has been taking up my time and as some of you know, updates take months. I like this as an ending so I hope it satisfies you guys. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So...to be continued...maybe? I honestly don't know it's up to you...


End file.
